Elemental Mobius
by ND4SPDMW11
Summary: My name is Kyousuke Watanabe, and my world is dead. I've escaped my planet to find a new world, only to be captured and sent to be drained of my own life source along with all the inhabitants of Mobius. Even Sonic and Shadow had no chance, and Vector escaped alone with me. You can either choose to read the story and see if the world is saved, or leave with death forever.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry For Leaving

Chapter 1: I'm Sorry for Leaving

A blonde male is seen running through a hallway, full of metal walls and a metal floor. He is running in a major rush, sprinting at full speed with a fearful look on his face while charging blue electricity into his right hand as it forms into a fist. He runs up to a metal door, but blasts through the door without stopping, blowing the door apart into pieces as the male finds himself in a giant outdoor complex full of robotic tools and green pools of acid. He also finds himself surrounded by diseased creatures that only have white glowing eyes and skin colors based on the elements that they can control. However, they are oozing a green steam, and are acting like zombies. The male looks at all of them in horror, as he pulls out a black chokuto that rests in a case on the back of his long, long-sleeved coat that goes down to the tip of his heels, along with blue electricity coming from the bottom up halfway.

"What has this world come to?" The male thinks to himself in sorrow, but as he is just about to attack, a female voice is heard loudly across the entire area. She is seen strapped onto a large metal building with no means of escape.

"Kyousuke, RUN!" She screams, as Kyousuke guards himself with his chokuto.

"Just hold on! I won't leave you!" Kyousuke shouts out to the woman as he then suddenly puts away his chokuto, but she rejects his answer.

"You can't hold them off! The elementals are infected and as soon as you get pinned down by them it'll be over!" The woman shouts upsettingly, but Kyousuke doesn't stop, jumping right over them while flipping in the air and shooting them with a pair of black and red, semi-automatic pistols that he always carries with him. The pistols manage to knock all the infected elements down to the ground like bowling pins, and he lands in front of them. He is then alarmed when hundreds more infected elementals are seen ahead of him, heading his way in a rampage as he aims his pistols at a few of them, ready to fire.

"You have no choice! If Theotrin gets to you, it'll be over for all of us!" She shouts convincingly, but Kyousuke is resilient to leave.

"Alisa, I don't want to leave you! You have to help me!" Kyousuke shouts at her, but Alisa angrily responds in desperation.

"NO!" Alisa screams angrily, causing Kyousuke to look at her worried. "You have to help me by saving yourself! Knock some sense into yourself!" She calms down a bit before explaining why. "You have to save our species." Alisa says sadly. Kyousuke drops his pistols and puts his hands on his head in frustration and crouches, not knowing what he should do. His pistols hit the ground and one of them accidentally goes off, hitting an infected elemental in the face and knocking it down.

"She's right, I have no chance, and running is my only option." Kyousuke thinks to himself, as he regretfully starts to run, looking Alisa right in the eyes with a remorseful expression before doing so. Alisa watches him run to escape, as a tear pours from her right eye.

"I'm such a horrible friend." Alisa says to herself, as she tries to keep herself from crying while being hanged onto the wall by metal straps around her arms and legs. Kyousuke sprints at high speed, creating a trail of electricity as he prepares to jump. He then jumps over a large pool of acid that is starting to fill up suddenly. Kyousuke manages to grip the other edge of the pool with one hand, as he looks down into the pool to see the acid rising at a faster rate than he could normally handle.

"Come on, let's go!" Kyousuke says to himself, as he grabs the ledge with his other hand and thrusts himself into the air, doing a front flip and landing it on the metal floor next to the rising acid. He then runs ahead as he sees a yellow ship in the distance, but also sees infected elementals getting closer to the ship. He quickly pulls out his chokuto, and slices it across the thin air at high speed, sending an electrical shockwave that shocks all the infected elementals ahead of him and paralyzes them for a minute. Kyousuke uses this chance to get into the ship, but realizes that the ship is locked when he notices a number pad for a passcode on the door of the ship.

"Dammit, not NOW!" Kyousuke yells, as he smashes the window on the door to pieces and gets in. The infected elementals are no longer paralyzed and start heading for the ship. Kyousuke sends an electrical impulse through his finger on the main touch screen in front of him to start the ship. He grabs the throttle control levers and thrusts them forward, sending the ship into high speed as he tries to dodge all the infected elementals and heads for space. Meanwhile, A brown elemental covered in rock is seen fighting off the infected elementals, as they use their powers against him, despite being infected. The brown elemental's rock shield easily disperses the attacks with slight damage to the shield.

"Back off! Don't make me hurt you." He says, as he then sees the yellow ship fly into the sky, heading for space, as he is easily angered by this.

"Who the hell would leave in this time of crisis?!" The elemental shouts angrily, as he creates a massive rock above a bunch of infected elementals that plummets all the infected elementals into the ground.

"We need the most support that we can get!" He says to himself, still angry about the ship. However, more start to appear, which gives the brown elemental more frustration.

"This is never gonna end!" He shouts angrily, ready to pack a punch into one of the infected elementals by covering his fist in rock. At the same time, Kyousuke sees more uninfected elementals being attacked by infected ones, and feels guilty for leaving them to fight alone.

"I'm sorry Alisa, but these people need me." He says determined, as he turns the control throttle to head for the elementals. The ship, however, doesn't respond due to it being locked in Auto-Pilot mode, and Kyousuke shouts in anger.

"What! No!" He shouts, as he looks out the window of his ship and sees them getting overpowered. "Dammit!" He screams, as he vanishes into the sky without a trace. The elementals have no success as they get piled onto and are put into a frozen, mindless state. Kyousuke eventually enters space, and leaves his home planet regretfully. He forms a fist in anger and smashes the other window of the ship to pieces in complete rage, before eventually starting to tear up in devastation.

"Why did it have to be like this?" Kyousuke says, being completely crushed at the fact that everything that he just gained was destroyed, like a piece of paper being thrown into a fire as the flames reduce the paper to ash.

"My world has been completely corrupted and I don't even have the power to stop it." Kyousuke says heartbroken, as he starts to helplessly cry into his arm, resting on the ship throttle as Kyousuke can think of nothing but the closest friends that he lost in only a week, how his home is destroyed, and how the surviving elementals are going to hate him for leaving the planet in a time of crisis. As time passes, Kyousuke eventually stops crying, as suddenly the ship begins to rattle back and forth, having one of the engine components explode as it starts flying into the nearest planet next to the ship. Kyousuke manages to slightly steer the ship from the planet, but is defeated by the force of gravity as the ship heads towards the planet at high speed.

"Don't think you can lose me that easily!" A dark, sinister voice says, as Kyousuke yells, "Go to hell!" in anger. The ship starts to burn, and it eventually hits the stratosphere of the planet. It bursts into flames as it hits the troposphere, and the ship crashes into a city, causing massive destruction as the ship slides across the ground and hits a rock, exploding and causing Kyousuke to fly out of the ships windshield painfully and fly across the ground like a rag doll. He eventually stops sliding and he notices a laser cannon being pointed at him before passing out due to fatigue. A laser beam is shot at him, and he is teleported from the ground into an Egg Grape, as he is in Mobius, and Dr. Eggman plans on using his life force as his attempt to capture everyone in Mobius was successful once again. Kyousuke is teleported into an Egg Grape next to the Chaotix, who are struggling to escape the egg grape.

"I told him that he couldn't lose me that easily." The dark sinister voice says, revealing to be Theotrin, the one behind the elemental infectious disease. Eggman seems to be quite pleased with Theotrin's progress, as he is seen to be even happier with Kyousuke in the Egg Grape.

"I say, you're quite intelligent, almost as much as me." Eggman tells Theotrin, on for him to turn his head away, believing that he's smarter. "With all of the mobians finally in my grasp, I'll finally be able to create my Eggman Empire and destroy that blasted hog once and for all!" Eggman says as he breaks into an uncontrollable stream of laughter in excitement, as everyone else, with the exception of Theotrin, is in complete fear and devastation that even Sonic the Hedgehog had lost this battle, and that they had no choice but to abandon all hope and deal with death.

"I never thought I would've been able to easily catch Kyousuke." Theotrin says in happiness, as Eggman overhears him.

"So that's the kid's name. This can come in handy for later!" Eggman says sinisterly as he copies down the data, with no response from Theotrin. Tails is upset completely, and looks at Sonic.

"I guess it's over Sonic." Tails says sadly, with a small tear coming out, as Sonic looks at him upsettingly.

"Yeah it is." He says, looking over at Sally, who's staring at Sonic, as they begin to stare at each other before everything for them ends. Amy is crying and has been crying the whole time, devastated that she'll lose Sonic forever, and will never be able to see him again. Thousands of other Mobians are upset too, with some crying and giving up hope as all they can think about is how everything is over or why it had to come to this. Even Shadow the Hedgehog has been caught and the special structure of the Egg Grapes make it impossible for him to escape. He's sitting there in denial, upset at how the Ultimate Lifeform would be so easily defeated, when he was created not to. The Chaotix are all staring at Kyousuke, wondering who he is. He appeared next to Vector and Mighty in the Egg Grapes, but is passed out, lying on the bottom of the Egg Grape like he was on the ground after his ship exploded.

"Hey, that's an Overlander!" Vector says, due to Kyousuke's human appearance.

"That's an elemental, not some mutated species." Theotrix says, correcting Vector as Eggman feels a little offended, being insulted by his comment.

"He's right." Mighty says, pointing out that Kyousuke has five fingers like he and Vector did.

"You're certainly stupid for being a leader." Theotrin says, insulting Vector who is easily angered.

"Hey, you better watch it!" Vector says angrily in response, as Theotrin puts it off as nothing important. Vector had then put his hands on the wall, staring at Kyousuke while at the same time, wondering who he was. "What's with this kid randomly appearing?" Vector asks himself, unaware of what happened before. Kyousuke was dreaming in his passed out state, seeing flashbacks of his past being played through quickly like a short video. He tries to reach out for them, but they vaporize into white ink upon contact. He then sees the scene switch Vector falling into a lava pit, as Kyousuke is reaching out for him.

"VECTOR!" He screams, as he wakes up from the dream as if it were a nightmare, startling both Mighty and Vector. He was breathing heavily, as he then realized he wasn't in the city anymore. He gripped the walls of the Egg Grape with the tips of his fingers, as he shook his head and looked around himself. "What is this place?" Kyousuke asks himself out loud, looking around him and seeing all the Mobians trapped in the Egg Grapes in devastation.

"Looks like you got caught in the Egg Grapes along with the rest of us." Mighty tells Kyousuke, as Kyousuke looks around in shock to realize that he's been caught in a trap again. He gets lost into seeing all the humanoid animals known as mobians, staring in awe at them all before clearing his mind and focusing on the current situation.

"Why is this happening?!" Kyousuke shouts upsettingly, confusing both Mighty and Vector, whom Kyousuke didn't realize yet. His Egg Grape started to move towards Eggman, and Kyousuke noticed Theotrin standing right next to him. Kyousuke flared up as he met eye contact with him. "You destroy my species and now you're gonna destroy theirs TOO?!" Kyousuke yelled, as Theotrin only chuckled in response.

"I've been working with him all this time, to achieve both our wants without pests like you and them stopping us." Theotrin explains, as Kyousuke crosses his arms, and says that it's all the same crap, but is angered even more when Theotrin tells him that Alisa's dead. "You genocidal piece of trash. Your gonna pay!" He screams, slamming his fist against the glass in anger, as all the mobians watch in shock. Eggman then sees Kyousuke as someone useful to helping him conquer Mobius.

"Since you share human qualities, kid, I'll let you go if you plan on helping me conquer this planet, in reward for ultimate power." Eggman says decisively, as Theotrin starts to protest, but is interrupted by Kyousuke's decline.

"You're pathetic, thinking that I'll join you." Kyousuke says to purposely insult Eggman, as Eggman responds by telling him that he'll be his first test subject for the Egg Grapes. His Egg Grape moves and Kyousuke ponders the glass ball in fear. "It's time for you to finally die." Theotrin says, as Eggman is a bit surprised at his language and Kyousuke looks around behind him, noticing Vector as they meet with eye to eye contact. Kyousuke then is hit with complete shock, noticing that Vector in the Egg Grape was the exact same one he saw in his dream. Knowing this, fear came through his blood like a poison, and he lost control of his powers. A blue aura covers Kyousuke completely, as he stares at Eggman and Theotrin as if he were possessed with his eyes glowing white. The Egg Grape had been activated, but it had no effects on Kyousuke whatsoever.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Eggman screams, as he, Theotrin, and all the mobians are mind-blown by Kyousuke's impressive resistance to the effects of the Egg Grapes. A massive bolt of blue electricity bursts out of the wall, destroying the machine that controlled the Egg Grapes, causing it to explode as Theotrin disappears in a vortex of wind and Eggman is blown back painfully by the blast. The bolts continues to blast apart Kyousuke's Egg Grape and Vector's, as it heads for Espio's, who was above Vector, but doesn't manage to make it.

"Dammit!" Kyousuke says irritated, noticing that the bolt didn't travel as far as he had hoped for. The pieces of glass fly apart as they shatter upon the ground, and Vector lands on the floor of the room with the Egg Grapes. A yellow light emerges in the ceiling as everyone in the Egg Grapes is being teleported out of them to somewhere else. Vector tried to jump to the Egg Grapes to save them, but they were too high up as Eggman had made all of the Egg Grapes head for the portal using a remote control device in his pocket. Kyousuke, still in his Aura form, pulled out one of his pistols and blew the remote to bits to hopefully stop the movement of the Egg Grapes. Despite it working, however, they still were being teleported with Mighty being the last.

"Vector, it's up to you now!" Mighty shouted to Vector. Vector watched helplessly, as Kyousuke sees Mighty being sucked in.

"Not just yet." Kyousuke says, getting Vector's attention. Kyousuke runs up the wall behind him and jumps off backwards, twirling around so he could get to Mighty. Mighty tried to reach out for Kyousuke's hand, but he didn't make it as Mighty entered the portal, and Kyousuke felt massive amounts of his bodily energy being sucked into the portal. Vector watched in shock as Kyousuke resisted by using an electric shield, but coughed up blood in the process that got sucked into the portal. Kyousuke turned and looked at Vector, before passing out and falling to the ground like a doll. Small bits of blood stained the metal floor, and Kyousuke's Aura from finally dissipated as he was returned to normal. Vector rushed over to see what happened, shaking Kyousuke to try to wake him up.

"Hey? You alright?" He asked Kyousuke, but Kyousuke didn't respond. "C'mon, can ya hear me?!" Vector asked again, but Kyousuke was passed out, and Vector was the only one around that could help him. He saw Kyousuke's blood, and was surprised at its appearance. "This kid's got some guts." Vector says, being impressed. He drew his fingers through the blood, looking at it on his fingers. It was an electric blue with white moving particles inside. "He's also got some weird lookin blood." Vector notes, as he shakes the blood off his fingers. He then picks up Kyousuke and takes Kyousuke with him. He walks over to a wall in the building and busts a massive hole through it, carrying Kyousuke in the process. He sees the sunset right above a large building in the city, and he smiles with confidence. "It's about time that Sonic needs me to save him." Vector says to himself. "Unless he's gonna help me." He looked at Kyousuke and thought about how Kyousuke stared at him in shock right when he noticed him. "He's a real mystery alright." Vector notes, as he carries Kyousuke into the city, preparing to save everyone from Eggman's wrath, as Vector and Kyousuke were their only chance of survival.


	2. Chapter 2: My Name Is Vector

Chapter 2: My Name is Vector

The city was in shambles, being completely destroyed and showing no signs of anyone else living or being here anymore. Vector could easily see a large trail of smoke in the air coming from a specific direction, unaware that it's coming from Kyousuke's ship.

"I wonder where all that smoke's comin from." Vector tells himself, carrying Kyousuke, who's still passed out as he heads for the large smoke trail that can be seen in the sky. He takes the quickest route to the ship, going through multiple alleyways before getting a glimpse of the destruction that the ship had created when it crashed into the city.

"What a wreck." Vector says, eventually making it down an alleyway that leads to the ship. He's surprised to see the ship completely wrecked, due to the explosion. "The kid must've got here using this." Vector says, as he comes up to the ship and gently sets Kyousuke down on some rubble before exploring the ship. The ship's door is wrecked with no possible entry, so Vector rips the door off with ease and throws it across the road behind him, beginning to explore the wreck. He sees something glowing under the seat, and reaches towards it, grabbing and pulling out a brightly glowing, cyan colored gem that radiates within his hands.

"Hey! It's one of those Chaos Emeralds!" Vector notes, holding on to it as he also notices a brown journal sticking out of a cabinet door in the ship. He tries to pull the journal out, only to slightly rip its cover accidentally due to the book being stuck in between the door. Vector pries the door open with ease and pushes it away, and gets ahold of the journal in the cabinet.

He randomly opens the book to somewhere in the middle and reads some of it out loud, saying, "Today, my planet is being populated with zombie like creatures that are infecting my population. It's only time before we're to all face the doom that once haunted us in the beginning." Vector closes the book and picks up the still unconscious Kyousuke, holding on to the journal and emerald in the process. "Man it's gonna be a real adventure for me." Vector says, carrying Kyousuke as he plans on exiting the city.

He makes it to the exit of the city that heads into a dense forest, but is ambushed by a couple of silver robots. "Eggman's probably behind this." Vector says, setting Kyousuke on the ground before preparing to battle the bots. They fire a laser blast at him, but Vector easily dodges it, upper-cutting one of the robots into the air as it explodes when hitting the ground. "C'mon, is that all you got." Vector says, mocking the other robot that fires yet another simple laser blast. Vector easily dodges it and blasts a punch right into the robot, breaking it apart as the pieces of the robot fly everywhere and explode. Vector then brushes his hands off as he then picks Kyousuke back up and continues heading into the dense forest.

"Yep, this is gonna be fun." Vector says, as he then stares into the sky to see the sky turning from a blazing red into a dark blue. Vector travels to an area in the forest free of trees, deciding to camp out here for the rest of the night. He sets Kyousuke down on the ground gently, as he goes into the forest to look for some firewood. "There's gotta be something around here." Vector says to himself, as he approaches a dead tree, stuck in the forest. "Ah! This will work." He says while grabbing a rather large amount of firewood and carrying it all the way back to Kyousuke with ease. He sets it down on the ground in the center of the area, and arranges the sticks to start a well-lit fire.

"Looks like I'll have to light it myself." Vector says, preparing to light the fire by breathing in a large amount of air. He then breathes out a massive stream of fire, lighting the fire easily and instantly heating up the area around him. He stops breathing the flames and sits down, about to play his music until remembering the journal that he found in Kyousuke's ship. He goes over to Kyousuke and quietly pulls out the journal from under him, also taking the Chaos Emerald and setting it by his side while examining the cover of the journal in the ship. He opens the book to the first page, and reads the text on the page out loud.

"My name is Alisa Irene, and you are reading the first page of my diary. If you're not Kyousuke Watanabe, please read only the back page of the diary." Vector reads out loud.

"Something tells me that Theotrin guy is some real trouble." Vector says, as he turns to the back page of the book and continues reading.

"Please be warned about Theotrin and warn others about him as soon as you hear this name. His power and genocidal personality will kill all inhabitants of any planet without hesitation." Vector reads, as a piece of paper from the journal falls out of the book.

"We've got a big problem now." Vector says to himself, as he then notices the paper. "What this?" Vector says, grabbing the paper and reading it out loud once again.

"The research data that I have collected proves to be sufficient, showing that elementals do ha…" Vector says before hearing something.

"Huh?" He says, looking at Kyousuke who's moving around finally. Vector immediately stashes the paper into the journal and hides it next to him with the Chaos Emerald, as Kyousuke picks himself up from the ground. He sits upright as he holds his head in pain, trying to stretch out the rest of his body in the process.

"What the hell happened?" Kyousuke says; as Vector goes on to explain it to him.

"We were all gonna be used by Eggman in his Egg Grapes, until some large blue bolt of electricity came out of nowhere and set me and you free." Vector tells Kyousuke, who still for some reason is holding his head in aching pain.

"What happened to everyone else?" Kyousuke asks Vector, unaware that he is the one with him.

"Eggman teleported everyone somewhere else and you tried to save my pal Mighty before he got sucked in, but ya couldn't and you passed out after resisting the portal yourself!" Vector tells Kyousuke, who finally is relieved of the pain. He looks up and sees Vector, remembering him from both his dream and the incident. Kyousuke is surprised by this, but doesn't show it like he did last time.

"So, what is this place?" Kyousuke asks Vector, as Vector blows onto the flames in the fire to keep it going.

"They call this planet Mobius." Vector tells him.

"And you are?" Kyousuke asks, stretching his neck out in the process.

"The name's Vector and I'm the leader of the Chaotix." He tells Kyousuke, who seems more interested in this.

"And the Chaotix is?" He asks again, as Vector exhales before going into a long speech.

"We'd help out a friend of ours named Knuckles when things went bad, but since Dr. Eggman attacked us, everyone is trapped except me and you." Vector tells Kyousuke, as he felt upset for not being able to save everyone from the trap that Eggman and Theotrin had set up. Kyousuke felt like teaming up with Vector was the best choice he currently had, so he decided to.

"Do you care if I join you?" Kyousuke asks Vector kindly, as Vector is surprised.

"You wanna join me?" Vector asks surprised, as Kyousuke pulls his hand down the back of his bright blonde hair.

"Of course, I mean, you helped me out by getting me here while I passed out, the least I could do is join you and help you out." Kyousuke explains, hoping for Vector to agree. "I really want payback at Theotrin for what he did to me." Kyousuke says, wanting to stop him and get revenge on him more than anything. Vector took a bit to think about it, but eventually agreed.

"Alright then, you're in! Welcome to the Chaotix!" Vector says cheerfully, giving Kyousuke a thumbs up. Kyousuke smiled in response.

"Thank you." Kyousuke says delighted, with Vector looking at him happily. "Ok then, since you're the leader, when do we head out next?" Kyousuke asks Vector, as he tells him that sunrise is the best option. "Ok then, you should rest up for tomorrow then. I'll watch the fire until it goes out." Kyousuke tells Vector.

"Are you sure about that?" Vector asks Kyousuke, who puts his hands towards the fire.

"With you fighting alone while I was doing nothing? You need to restore your energy more than I do." Kyousuke tells Vector, as he then gets up, trying to hide the journal from Kyousuke, so he doesn't notice.

"It was a piece of cake but alright then, just be prepared for tomorrow, you got that?" Vector tells Kyousuke, as he assures Vector that he will. Vector walks over to the closest tree and sits down. He puts the journal and Chaos Emerald behind him, as he rests his head against the tree with his hands as support and falls asleep. Kyousuke stares at Vector for a little bit, wondering how it all came to this in the first place. "I didn't like Theotrin doing that to me, but meeting Vector wasn't so bad either." Kyousuke tells himself, as he falls asleep right after, the fire goes out, and the night passes by for a new adventure to come forth.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Enemy

Chapter 3: A New Enemy

The sky was bright like ever as morning arose, and it seemed to be a normal day until a massive explosion went off that could be heard for miles. It instantly woke both Kyousuke and Vector up, as he quickly stretched before getting up.

"What was that?" Kyousuke asked startled, as he forced himself up to go see what was happening. When Vector came to look as well, a massive beam of yellow light was being directed straight onto the ground from the skies. It stops in a few seconds, as Kyousuke ponders about it, as Vector tries to get his attention.

"We gotta get going!" Vector says, as Kyousuke stops thinking about the beam of light and starts following Vector as they exit the forest and head towards it. They get to the end of the forest rather quickly; as they approach a valley that makes the trip across seem longer than it actually is.

"This looks like a long way there." Kyousuke says surprised at how long the valley looks.

"Well, I'm not stopping so you better keep up with me." Vector says, as Kyousuke still follows him side by side. They eventually run into more robots, the same ones as before.

"Robots?" Kyousuke says confused, wonder why some random robots would ambush them.

"Probably Eggman's if you ask me." Vector says, as he gets ready to battle, but is intervened by Kyousuke.

"Let me give it a shot." Kyousuke says, wanting to show Vector his battle skill.

"Alright then, go for it." Vector says, as he stands back, watching Kyousuke prepare to battle.

There's 10 robots, and Kyousuke pulls out his chokuto, ready to battle. He pulls back the sword like a baseball bat, and launches towards them, slashing the sword right into 3 of them while sending a small electrical shockwave that splits open 5 of the other robots, causing them to explode in the process. He then runs up and kicks two pieces of the already destroyed robots at the other two robots, sending them flying backwards as Kyousuke pulls out his dual pistols and fires a few shots at both the parts, causing them to explode and destroy the robots with ease. Vector is simply amazed by Kyousuke's performance and applauds for Kyousuke by clapping. Kyousuke holsters his pistols and chokuto and walks back over to Vector.

"You got some skills kid." Vector compliments, while Kyousuke shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Just so you know I'm 19 years of age." Kyousuke says, surprising Vector as he gets ready to move again.

"You look younger than that to me." Vector says, as Kyousuke walks alongside Vector, getting closer to the beam of light, only to be ambushed by a few more robots. A robot runs up to Vector at high speed, but he simply grabs it and spins around, letting it go and fly into the other robots as they explode upon contact.

"Easy as pie." Vector says, as Kyousuke picks up a leftover robot part from one of the robots that just exploded.

"Yeah, but that's the problem." Kyousuke says, as Vector looks at him confused. "If they're trying to stop us now, why would they send these weak things after us?" Kyousuke says perplexed, as Vector just shrugs.

"Who knows?" Vector says, not really caring about them being weak. "In fact I'm glad their easy like that." He finishes, as Kyousuke agrees.

"It was to delay you so you couldn't stop me from being born, a creature full of abilities that never yet been combined." A dark, croaky embodied voice says, startling both Vector and Kyousuke.

"What the hell is that?" Kyousuke says on guard, with Vector doing the same. A black figure comes out of nowhere and attempts to punch Kyousuke in the right side of his head, but only hits his right shoulder as Kyousuke is blown towards Vector's direction quickly. He slides across the ground and pulls out his chokuto, only for the figure to not be seen.

"What?! There's no one there?!" Kyousuke says shocked, as Vector is startled by the black figure. It looks Vector right in the eyes, as Vector only notices its blood red irises as he gets blasted back by an even more powerful punch in the gut, with the figure chuckling in the process. Vector tumbles backwards as he slides on the ground to regain control, holding his gut in slight pain as he uses the ground for support.

"Man, that guy's just about as strong as me!" Vector says in pain, as Kyousuke is staring at the figure, standing right in front of both of them.

"And he's a crocodile too." Kyousuke notes, as Vector looks up to become completely speechless.

The black figure is a black crocodile with a blue underbelly with red eyes and a red spine. It was wearing black shoes and white gloves, wearing nothing else along with that. It had a bold stance to it, protruding its chest out as it looked at Vector. Kyousuke aimed his chokuto at him and while he noticed it, he did nothing about it.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Kyousuke asks sternly, aiming the blade at him, as he grins in response.

"I am Shavecke, and I won't hesitate until you give me that Chaos Emerald." Shavecke tells them both, as Kyousuke looks at him in wonder and confusion.

"I have no idea what a Chaos Emerald is." Kyousuke says puzzled, as Shavecke looks at him with a piercing eye. He broadly walks up to him, as he holds his hand out in front of him opened up.

"You can either give it to me now, or be beaten for disobeying my commands." He says bitterly, as Kyousuke narrows his eyes.

"I don't have one of those things, so don't think I'm trying to deceive you." Kyousuke says sternly, as Shavecke responds by pulling his fist back, ready to launch a powerful punch at point-blank range. Kyousuke picks himself up a little bit, about to dodge the attack when Vector comes in, trying to land an attack directly onto his face, but only swings at the air in front of him.

"What the?" Kyousuke says shocked, realizing he has the ability to teleport.

"He's gone!" Vector says also shocked, until Shavecke appears and punches Vector right in his side, as Vector is blown back a bit by the punch.

"Don't think you can stop me." Shavecke says, running towards Vector at a surprisingly high speed.

"Oh yeah, give me your best shot." Vector says mockingly, as Shavecke tries to land another punch, only for it to be blocked by Vector, trying to keep a distance between them. Shavecke and Vector battle at it for a while, until Vector accidentally drops the cyan Chaos Emerald, as Shavecke teleports instantly to it.

"Dammit!" Vector says angrily. "I gotta get it before he does!" He says, turning for it, only for it to be snatched by Shavecke.

"Mission complete." Shavecke says, griping the emerald with his very fingertips.

"Surprise, suckah!" Vector says, aiming directly for his face, but once again Shavecke teleports out of site, as he appears behind Vector and backhands him hard enough to make Vector trip to the ground. Shavecke then quickly pins Vector down using his foot on his stomach.

"You're stronger than I thought, but still without a chance of beating me." Shavecke says pitifully, as he chuckles with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't count on it, using some emerald to teleport so you can beat me." Vector says mockingly, as the smirk on Shavecke's face disappears. He pushes down real hard on Vector's stomach, causing Vector great pain.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Vector shouts in pain, as Shavecke looks at him with pleasure. Kyousuke gets up and angrily charges at Shavecke with his sword, having it charged up with electricity and moving at high speed, about to slice him into pieces. Shavecke, however, instantly teleports away and tries backhanding Kyousuke, only for him to duck under it and thrust his electrically charged sword at him. He barely dodges it, only for the electricity to barely touch him, as he teleports out of the way. He teleports a few feet away, struggling to tolerate the slight electrical charge sent through his body.

"Don't expect me to let you off this easily next time!" Shavecke says, as he holds up the Chaos Emerald to teleport. Kyousuke quickly draws a pistol and fires it at him, only for it to fly through the open air.

"I almost had him!" Kyousuke says angrily, as he quickly holsters the pistols and kneels down to Vector, who's still lying on the ground in pain.

"Aw man, are you alright?" Kyousuke asks Vector, who's breathing heavily with a hand on his stomach.

"Man, I didn't know how strong I really was until he just smashed my gut like that." Vector says, as Kyousuke comforts the aching croc.

"It might not just be your own strength." Kyousuke says, as he tries to help Vector up. "I'll help you up." Kyousuke says, as he pulls Vector up using both of his hands due to Vector being a heavy-weight.

"He did it right where he punched me in the first place." Vector comments, holding his gut in pain as Kyousuke holds onto him, continuing up the valley. They reach a steep hill that heads into another small forest as Kyousuke stares at the hill irritated, holding his arms up.

"Really?" Kyousuke says annoyed, as Vector gains enough strength to stand up and look upwards toward the forest, still holding his stomach.

"Think you can do it?" Kyousuke asks Vector, who stretches his neck a little bit.

"I'm not givin up that easily." Vector says confidently, with Kyousuke supporting his back as they climb up the hill.

"Here we go." Kyousuke comments, as they take each step up the mountain slow and easy. Vector accidentally steps on a dirt mound halfway up and almost slips, as Kyousuke quickly grabs him and Vector regains his grip. "That was close." Kyousuke comments, as Vector agrees.

They finally get up the hill, and Vector instantly lies down against a tree, with Kyousuke sitting next to him. It starts to sprinkle, as it quickly heads into rain and the forest gets soaked. Vector was under the tree, however, so he and Kyousuke were shielded from the rain. Vector still had his hand on his stomach, as Kyousuke looked at him caringly, and decided to help him out with the pain.

"Maybe this will work." Kyousuke says, beginning to rub his hands together as Vector watches them glow into a bright blue after a few seconds.

"What are you gonna do?" Vector asks, as Kyousuke holds his hands out in front of him.

"Just watch." Kyousuke says, putting his hands on Vector's stomach, waiting until they stop glowing before taking them off. Vector feels his stomach and is shocked to find that his stomach is healed.

"It barely even hurts!" Vector exclaims in surprise. "Since when did you learn to do that?" Vector asks Kyousuke thrilled. Kyousuke smiles and shrugs his shoulders in response.

"It just came to me." Kyousuke says, as Vector is pleased that his stomach no longer hurts as bad.

"Thanks a lot!" He says happily.

"I enjoyed it." Kyousuke says pleasantly, as they both turn and smile towards each other for a few seconds. Kyousuke then looks at the rain, seeing the sky get brighter suddenly.

"Want to get going again when the rain stops?" He asks Vector, as Vector lays his head back against the tree again.

"You bet!" Vector says, ready for action.

The rain then stops, as both Kyousuke and Vector get ready to continue finding Eggman and stop Theotrin, saving everyone from doom itself.


	4. Chapter 4: A Woman of Ice

Chapter 4: A Woman of Ice

It turned out that everyone that had been teleported from Eggman's base was still in the Egg Grapes, and nothing has changed except for the fact that he decided to roboticize everyone instead of using their life force as power for his machines. Sonic was still trapped, just like everyone else had been except for Vector, who had escaped thanks to Kyousuke. Funny thing was is that they were all in the Egg Grapes, but they were all outside and not inside any building. Eggman was deciding who he should roboticize first, seeing many different options to choose from. He decided to choose Sonic first, and get rid of his nemesis once and for all.

"I'd better get that annoying hog off my list." Eggman says to himself decisively, as Sonic's Egg Grape is moved towards Eggman, for him to mock Sonic before connecting it to the roboticizer. "How would you like to be my first test subject?" Eggman asks sinisterly, as Sonic shrugs and smiles sarcastically towards him.

"You never learn, do you Eggman?" Sonic says insultingly, as Eggman responds back with pure logic.

"I've already sent someone to stop both that decisive kid and that loud-mouthed croc!" Eggman says, as Sonic keeps the conversation going, trying to postpone the roboticization.

"Oh yeah, and who's that." Sonic asks inquisitively, as Shavecke gives Eggman the Chaos emerald, and Sonic looks at him with pure irony and shock. "Is that Vector?" Sonic asks stunned and somewhat upset, as Mighty looks over to be mind-blown by Shavecke's appearance.

"This creature is a multi-genetic clone, containing Shadow and Vector's DNA, as well as the blood of Kyousuke Watanabe." Eggman says, grinning happily and cleverly afterwards.

"So that's that kid who set Vector free." Sonic says cleverly while making an assumption, as Mighty remembers Kyousuke trying to save him. Sonic chuckled as he wanted to see if Eggman was just lying. "If it's really what you say, then why don't you test it on me?" Sonic says, confusing everyone else.

"Sonic, what are you doing?!" Tails asks shocked, as Sally prepares to say something, before being interrupted by Shavecke. He sends a blue bolt of electricity through his index finger at Sonic, and Sonic struggles to deal with the pain.

"SONIC!" Tails and Sally shouted fearfully, along with Amy and everyone else who was watching it all. Shavecke only looked pleased by their reactions.

"Call me a thing again, and you're going to regret it." Shavecke says, warning Sonic who is struggling too much to even hear everything. Eggman was chuckling at how useful Shavecke would be to him, but wanted him to stop torturing Sonic.

"Now now SVK, let's give them a break before they meet their end." Eggman says, as Shavecke walks back and lies against the metal wall, having his arms crossed and looking at the ground like Shadow normally would.

"Sonic, are you ok?!" Tails asks concerned, as Sonic looked at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm ok. I'm just a little surprised to see someone who acts like Shadow and looks like Vector." He says impressed, as Shavecke didn't seem to care. "Don't worry, we're all going to be fine Tails." Sonic says confidently, as he looks back at Eggman while Tails sits down inside the Egg Grape, looking at the grass down below from inside the Egg Grape.

"I hope so; I have faith in you Sonic." Tails thinks to himself, as he is soon proven wrong when Eggman controls the machine and connects the roboticizer to Sonic's Egg Grape.

"I don't think so blue boy. It's time to say goodbye, hedgehog!" Eggman says, entering a stream of uncontrollable laughter as Sonic is about to be turned into a robot. Sonic, however, starts to shiver instead and he can also see his breath inside of the Egg Grape. Sally and Tails, along with Amy had also started to shiver too.

"Oh my!" Sally says, trying to keep herself warm, as Tails and Amy do the same.

"What's happening?" Tails says surprised, as they start to see their own breath in the air as well.

"It just randomly got freezing cold all of a sudden!" Amy points out, as Sonic is a little annoyed by this.

"Hey Eggman, could you at least keep me warm before you turn me into a robot." Sonic says for enjoyment, shivering while Eggman stares at Sonic confused.

"What do you mean? If you're cold, then that's very perplexing." Eggman says, as he grips his chin in wonder, before noticing all their Egg Grapes turning white like ice. "What the?!" Eggman shouts shocked, as he sees a huge amount of frozen ice on top of the four egg grapes. They start to crack open like stepping on a thin sheet of ice in a lake, as Eggman starts freaking out. "What! This is preposterous!" Eggman says, as the ice cracks finally connect from top to bottom, ready to break open at any minute. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman screams in horror. Sonic's Egg Grape shatters to pieces and Sonic spin dashes towards the machine, aiming to destroy it. However, Shavecke intervenes and punches him down with immense strength, launching him straight into the ground like a rocket. Sally, Tails and Amy's break free as well, and they fall straight to the ground, picking themselves up and running over to Sonic.

"Sonic! Are you alright!" Sally asks shocked, as Tails is helping and Amy gasps while covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Man, I never knew Vector had this much strength." Sonic say surprised, as Shavecke stands in front of them with his fists clenched. Amy looked at Shavecke with nothing but anger, and decided to take action into her own hands.

"No one messes with my Sonic!" Amy yells, angrily pulling out her Piko Piko hammer and swinging it at Shavecke, only for him to teleport away from her and over to where she previously was.

"You're chances of winning against me are slim, girl." Shavecke says, holding a yellow chaos emerald with his index finger and thumb, shocking all of them that Eggman was indeed correct.

"He can use chaos control with only one emerald!" Sonic says astonished.

"He's just like Shadow!" Tails exclaims, as Sally is caring for Sonic and Amy is still angrily looking at Shavecke. Shavecke hears Theotrin calling for him, and pulls out a wireless audio transmitter to answer the call.

"You're little genetic counterpart, Shadow, has escaped! Get here and stop him immediately." He says angrily, as Shavecke accepts the mission and puts away the transmitter.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play. Gotta go!" Shavecke says, holding up the Chaos Emerald, as Sonic gets up quickly.

"If you're fast enough!" Sonic says; spin dashing at Shavecke, who teleports away before Sonic even touches him. "Wow, he's faster than I thought too." Sonic says, as Eggman plans on using the roboticizer right then and there.

"Sorry Sonic, but your little game has been shut down!" Eggman says sinisterly, as he laughs again while the roboticizer is activating, and they have no chance of escape.

"We're doomed!" Sally says in panic, until a large shard of ice comes and goes straight through the roboticizer. It causes it to shut down almost immediately, as an ice blue skinned, female elemental is standing right behind Eggman.

"Who's that?!" Amy asks baffled, but the woman ignores the question.

"Go! Now! I've got him under control." The woman says, as she creates a small shard of ice in the palm of her hand.

"What makes you…" Eggman says, only to realize that his feet are frozen in by her powers.

"What?! Ice!" Eggman screams, as Sonic smiles and all four of them escape. The woman's glowing, ice blue hair was flowing in breeze, as she was ready to attack.

"You're immobilized now. You have no chance of escape." She says, as she prepares to thrust the shard into Eggman.

"Yes, but I do." Theotrin says, standing a few feet behind her, as she grips the ice even tighter and see his green skin reflecting off the metal floor.

"You bastard!" She yells, spinning around extremely fast, trying to slice him as he dodges it easily, while he tries to suck her into a vortex of wind. She launches the shard at his face, forcing him to block the shard and stop the vortex.

"I see you're more skilled than I expected, Alisa. Not many female elementals have this level of battle skill." Theotrin says impressed, as Alisa covers her hands in sharp ice.

"Is that supposed to make you better than me?" Alisa says, looking at Theotrin, who has a long pointed head and ovular, alienated eyes that are glowing white.

"Yes, it does." Theotrin says pridefully, as Alisa only gets more irritated. Before she starts to attack, however, something then hits her mind that she would've never thought of before.

"I can't fight him here. Everyone else will be killed by the brutal way he fights. I'll have to stop him later." She thinks to herself, but still regrets as it would only allow him to get farther into his plans.

"Sorry, but I'm not your toy this time." She says, transforming into a mobian falcon, flying into the air and leaving a trail of snow as Theotrin does nothing to stop her and Eggman smiles in astonishment. Everyone else in the Egg Grapes saw, and they were completely mind-blown, to the point of even some fainting.

"Did she just, transform into a mobian?" Eggman asks Theotrin, as he steps on the ice on Eggman's feet, smashing it apart and setting him free.

"Yes, most elementals have mobian DNA to begin with. In fact, Kyousuke has mobian DNA as well and so does this earth knucklehead that tried to stop me at one point." Theotrin says, as Knuckles overhears them, and so does Mighty.

"Intriguing, is he an Earth Elemental?" Eggman asks, to which Theotrin agrees.

"Yes, but neither of them do I know what type of mobian DNA they contain." Theotrin says, as Eggman starts on a plan to construct a new robot.

"Well, let's do some research, shall we?" Eggman says cleverly, pulling a brand new idea from the back of his head. Theotrin was leaving, until he randomly stopped for a minute. "What is it?" Eggman asks, as Theotrin informs him of something.

"One thing that surprised me was that Kyousuke was never beaten in a swimming competition, even against me." Theotrin says, as Eggman grins in content. "Though, I was never good at swimming anyway." Theotrin admits, finally leaving the room as Eggman smiles even more.

"What a surprise." Eggman says, laughing uncontrollably again, which drove Knuckles past the point of angry.

"EGGMAN! You laugh ONE MORE TIME and I'm going to GET OUT OF HERE and WIPE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" Knuckles yelled angrily, as Eggman felt insulted past recognition.

"Jeez, calm down." Mighty says bugged, but Knuckles was too infuriated with Eggman's stupid games to care.

"Alright, Knucklehead, you'll be my first subject once I fix the roboticizer." Eggman says, walking out of the area to begin his new robot plan. Mighty looks at Knuckles in disappointment while he just crosses his arms and looks away. "Oh well, I've had it with his stupid tricks." Knuckles says irritated.

Meanwhile, Alisa is flying and sees Sonic talking to the rest of the group, and flies down towards them. Amy notices her first and points out to her.

"Who's that?" She asks, as Sonic and the others see, and rush over to her once she lands.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" Alisa asks, as Sonic looks at Tails and Sally before answering.

"Yeah, that's me? Why do you ask?" Sonic asks, as Alisa performs a ritualistic stance. She then glows blue and returns to her elemental form, shocking everyone.

"Hey, you're that woman who saved us!" Sonic points out, as she yet does another stance, transforming into her human form, with long black hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket, and blue jeans with brown shoes.

"That Eggman is working with Theotrin, isn't he?" Alisa asks them all.

"You mean that green elemental working with Dr. Eggman?" Tails asks, as Alisa confirms it.

"He plans on diseasing everyone here to gain ultimate power. He'll even kill the doctor once he's done with him." Alisa informs them all, as they all gasp in fear.

"How do you know about this?" Sally asks her, as she makes a saddened expression on her face.

"That's what happened to my people." She says saddened, trying to not let her emotions out. "I was almost a victim, but I escaped through a portal that appeared on the planet. Even someone named Kyousuke tried to save me, but I told him to save his own life instead." She says, gripping her left arm so she won't start to cry.

"The doctor told me that someone named Kyousuke is here and that he was the one who created a large bolt of electricity who set him and Vector free." Sonic explains, as Alisa grabs his arms in hope that it's true.

"Are you sure about that? Is it really him?!" She asks anxiously, as Sonic is a little startled by her, as she continues gripping his arms tightly.

"Yeah it's true, he told me right when he showed us his new co-worker." Sonic says, as Alisa starts walking around in circles, overjoyed.

"Thank god he's alive!" She says, as everyone else is surprised by her reaction, but also feel happy for her.

"Do you plan on being with Sonic, because if you are, then back off cuz he's mine!" Amy demanded, as Sally and Tails looked at her ticked-off.

"AMY!" They screamed at her, as she only turned her head away in disappointment. Tails looks at Alisa apologetically.

"Sorry about that, Amy can be a little self-centered at times." Tails explains, as Amy gets very angry with him.

"What did you say?!" Amy says irritated, as Tails acts like he said nothing and Amy looks away again. "I thought so." She says annoyed. Surprisingly, Alisa isn't aggravated by this whatsoever.

"No offense taken." She says politely, as she then gets ready to start making a plan. "So Sonic, what should we do now?" Alisa asks her, as Sonic takes a minute to think about it, as he then gets an idea.

"Let's group!" Sally says, as they all group up to talk about the plan.

"Alright, this is what we're gonna do." Sonic says, as they all start to formulate a plan.

Meanwhile, Vector and Kyousuke finally get to the end of forest, and Vector spots a purple spot in the middle of a small valley that leads to Eggman's new location. He squints to get a better view, and then it instantly hits him.

"What's that?" Kyousuke asks, as Vector is surprised to see what he never thought he'd see.

"Hey, it's Espio!" He says relieved, as he finally saw his old friend once again.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Not What I Thought

Chapter 5: It's Not What I Thought

Vector instantly ran down the hill, as Kyousuke followed behind the exhilarated and relieved Vector. He instantly caught up to Espio, who seemed to be looking the other direction, and must've not heard them coming.

"Espio, it's you!" Vector says happily, with no reaction from Espio whatsoever. "I knew you weren't gonna be a goner!" Vector says happily, as there is still no reaction from Espio, worrying Vector. "Hey Espio, what's wrong?" Vector says confused and concerned, as Kyousuke walks over to try to get a glimpse of Espio's face. Espio, however, quickly draws a kunai and throws it directly at Vector, as Vector is thrown into shock. Kyousuke draws a pistol and shoots the kunai, throwing it off-course as it hits the grass. Kyousuke then looks carefully at Espio, before feeling bad for him. "What was that for?! You got something against me now!" Vector says, resorting to anger before being intervened by Kyousuke.

"Vector, I don't think he's what you were expecting." Kyousuke says calmly and upsettingly, as Vector looks at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" Vector asks confused, before getting his answer as Espio had turned to look at them both. He had pure black eyes with blood red irises, and had a purple skin color, as it reflected within the sunlight, along with some bolts and other mechanical parts in his body.

"He's a robot." Kyousuke says, as Vector looks at Espio in horror, shaking his head in sadness.

"Eggman turned you into a robot, didn't he?" Vector tells the roboticized Espio, as Kyousuke looks at Vector in shock.

"WHAT?! He can turn people into robots?!" Kyousuke shouts in panic, throwing his hands onto his head as Vector sadly agrees before focusing on stopping Espio.

"Yeah, but we don't have time to talk about it now!" Vector says, preparing to fight Espio, who is standing there, making a tiger seal with his hands. "We gotta stop him before we get to Eggman." Vector says, as Kyousuke holsters his pistol and unsheathes his chokuto, holding it out in front of him in a guarding stance.

"Alright then, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Kyousuke says, hesitating to attack without command. Espio throws two kunai towards both of them, as Kyousuke draws a pistol with his left hand and shoots one of them so accurately, that it throws itself into the other kunai and takes them both down. Espio then throws more kunai at Kyousuke, as Espio runs around and heads for Vector, taking a couple shuriken and throwing them towards Vector. Kyousuke shoots the kunai down as Vector simply dodges the shuriken, watching Espio run up to him and attempt to sweep him off the ground with a sweep kick as the shuriken head towards him again, like a boomerang. Vector jumps up in the air, not noticing the shuriken get closer, about to cut his back. Kyousuke, however, shoots them down, acting as only a form of defense unless told otherwise. Vector then prepares to hammer him, but misses as Espio dodges it easily and Vector only hits the ground, making an imprint about the size of his fist in the ground.

"Seeing a shinobi doing that isn't surprising." Kyousuke comments, as Vector breathes heavily for a bit.

"Yeah, but I couldn't bring myself to hit him." Vector says to himself, as Espio then makes a tiger seal, turning invisible and blending in with the environment.

"C'mon Espio! Don't you remember me?!" Vector says concerned, as they both get frustrated when he turns invisible.

"It didn't think he could've done that." Kyousuke says surprised, as he carefully looks around him, wondering where he is.

"Kyousuke, watch out!" Vector shouts troubled, as a large group of shuriken and kunai head towards Kyousuke, about 20 in total. Vector then gets hit in the face by an invisible punch, as he wobbles back and carefully looks around him, as Kyousuke aims his pistol at them, only for it to get knocked out of his hand by the invisible Espio.

"It's not that easy!" Kyousuke says, sending a large current of wind from his chokuto towards the flying kunai and shuriken, throwing them off-course as they fly into the ground.

"Kyousuke, don't hold back! Give him whatever you got!" Vector shouts, as Kyousuke is a bit uneasy about it. "Ok then, I won't hold back." Kyousuke says, starting to feel guilty for attacking Vector's former friend.

"It's the only chance we got!" Vector shouts, as Espio, still invisible, kicks upwards into Vector's chin, and then kicks him in the stomach, making him trip as Kyousuke notices something strange.

"What was that?" Kyousuke asks himself, seeing a weird rippling effect in the air when Vector got hit.

"Not in the gut again." Vector complains, as he gets up and guards himself carefully, as Kyousuke is carefully watching the entire valley. He then sees it again when Espio kicks Kyousuke in the stomach and disarms him of the sword. Kyousuke tries to grab the sword, but fails as it flies over towards Vector too quickly to grab.

"He makes a cloaking effect when invisible and moving!" Kyousuke notes, as Vector hears it all.

"Cloaking?" Vector asks confused, as Kyousuke makes it clearer.

"The air ripples when Espio moves while being invisible, showing where he is!" Kyousuke explains, as Vector starts paying attention as more ninja weapons appear flying towards Kyousuke. Kyousuke goes to grab his other pistol, but is startled to see the other holster empty as well.

"Damn, oh well." Kyousuke says, shooting strips of electricity from his fingers as they hit all the weapons and float in the air. "Where is he?" Kyousuke asks out loud, now controlling the weapons.

"Behind you!" Vector shouts, as Kyousuke sees the cloak effect behind him. He backflips over the invisible Espio, landing and pulling the tools down onto Espio, who becomes visible again as the weapons pinned his robotic-self down. "We gotta stop him now!" Vector shouts, grabbing the robot Espio and punching him into the air with an uppercut. "Let's see this!" Vector says, grabbing Kyousuke's chokuto on the grass and jumping up towards Espio, shocking Kyousuke.

"What are you doing?! That's going to destroy him!" Kyousuke yells, as Vector already slashes through the robot Espio with the sword, causing Espio to explode as Vector lands and watches the explosion regretfully and realizing that Espio has to be reverted to normal manually.

Kyousuke runs up to him in shock as Vector quickly hands Kyousuke the sword, letting it go as Kyousuke grabs it before it falls to the ground. As he sheathes the sword, he sees Vector walking up towards Eggman's base vindictively, and Kyousuke runs up to him concerned.

"That must've gotten to you pretty badly." Kyousuke says, as Vector continues heading for Eggman.

"Yeah, it did, and sitting here talking about it isn't gonna get us to Eggman any faster." Vector says bitterly, as Kyousuke stops in his tracks.

"At least let me say this." Kyousuke says, as Vector stops and somewhat looks towards Kyousuke, being fumed up in rage at Eggman and Theotrin for doing that to Espio. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you." Kyousuke says penitently, as Vector looks down at the ground, filled with nothing but rage. He punches a nearby tree with full force, splitting it into two with pure muscle power and anger as he tries to settle down, but has trouble due to his anger. Kyousuke walks up in front of him and tries to help him out.

"Now Espio's really a goner!" Vector says clenching his fists as Kyousuke has trouble trying to comfort him, thinking about himself in his ship when he was coming here in the first place.

"I held back as much as I could." Kyousuke says sadly, as Vector starts to look at him, still clenching his fists. "I don't want you to be mad at me for this." Kyousuke says, as Vector calms down and looks at Kyousuke calmly.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at Eggman for doing this to Espio." Vector says upsettingly, as he starts to flare up again.

"Eggman's gone too far this time!" Vector says angrily, as Kyousuke comforts him.

"I don't blame you." Kyousuke says sympathetically, looking up at the setting sun that's almost night time with Vector staring at him surprised. "I'm not stopping either, but let's take the rest of the time off until tomorrow." Kyousuke suggests, as Vector sighs before answering.

"Alright, let's take a break." Vector says, as he smiles in response, Kyousuke then smiling back.

Later, they manage to get the fire started as Kyousuke found a bunch of apples, and has them in a pile on the ground. Vector is just eating them whole, throwing one into his mouth as Kyousuke finishes his and throws the core into the flames.

"How'd you find these?" Vector asks surprised, eating another one as Kyousuke lays his head against a large rock in the ground.

"While you went to get the firewood, I found a tree full of apples in the forest behind me and brought them over, since we haven't eaten in a while." Kyousuke says, as Vector eats yet another one, being very hungry.

"Man, they definitely taste good." Vector says impressed, as Kyousuke breathes heavily for a second. Vector begins to wonder about Kyousuke, and bored, asks him about his species.

"I've always wondered, are you the only elemental?" Vector asks, as Kyousuke closes his eyes and looks down at the ground for a few.

"No, I'm not the only one." Kyousuke says, as Vector continues to ask more about him.

"Then who's also an elemental?" Vector asks out of curiosity, as Kyousuke takes a minute to answer.

"Well, there's someone named Dayton." Kyousuke says, as Vector asks what he's like. "He's an arrogant, stubborn, hard-headed, bastard who can be very selfish and only does what's he believes is right, even if it comes at the cost of his friends." Kyousuke says bitterly, as Vector is a bit surprised by his initial reaction.

"Man, you really don't like him, do you?" Vector says surprised.

"Sometimes we work well with each other but other than that, BINGO!" Kyousuke says, imitating a gun with his fingers as Vector asks who else is an elemental.

"Well, there's this girl named Alisa too." Kyousuke says, as Vector begins to get more interested.

"Ah, is she pretty?" Vector asks, as Kyousuke instantly blushes and becomes speechless.

"Uh, what?" He says speechless, as Vector chuckles in response.

"Oh c'mon! You gotta tell me if she's pretty or not!" Vector says gleefully, as Kyousuke then exhales, smiling and controlling himself before saying so.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Kyousuke says embarrassed, as Vector smiles more.

"Do you like her?" Vector asks, as Kyousuke stars to get overwhelmed with embarrassment and Vector's questions about Alisa.

"OK ok, you gotta give me a break here." Kyousuke says breathing relief as Vector lets up on the subject, tossing a log of firewood into the fire to keep it going.

"Anyone else you know?" Vector asks, as Kyousuke looks at the ground in remorse.

"So is Theotrin." Kyousuke says, shocking Vector as he stares at Kyousuke in shock.

"What?! He's one too?!" Vector asks in shock, as Kyousuke exhales loudly before answering.

"Yeah, but something happened to him, so he isn't like us." Kyousuke explains, as Vector stares at him concerned. "I don't want people to think that I'm an enemy because he's an elemental and so am I." Kyousuke says, as Vector disagrees instantly.

"Don't think that because you're an elemental that I'm gonna hate you." Vector says, as Kyousuke looks up, filled with relief. "You really helped me out. Man, without you, I would've been in a lot of pain right now. You healed my gut, helped me fight that Shavecke, and Espio." Vector says comforting, as Kyousuke looks at him affectionately.

"Thanks Vector." Kyousuke says kindly, as Vector smiles and Kyousuke prepares to sleep. "I'm going to sleep now." Kyousuke says calmly, adjusting himself to sleep comfortably. "Thanks to you, I won't have nightmares now." Kyousuke says, as Vector chuckles in response.

"Well, see you in the morning." Vector says, as Kyousuke drifts into sleep. Vector then pulls out the journal that he found in Kyousuke's ship, reading the page about the research again out loud to himself.

"The research data that I have collected proves to be sufficient, showing that elementals do have DNA that they share with a species of humanoid animals called, MOBOSAPIENS." Vector reads out loud, as he instantly closes the book in complete shock and throws it behind him, staring at the sleeping Kyousuke, mind-blown about what he just read.

"Could he be related to me?" Vector asks himself, as he then decides to put it off for later. He moves back to a tree and lays his head against it, breathing deeply. "I knew he was gonna be a mystery, but I never thought I would get close with him like that." Vector says to himself, starting to get worried about his fight with Espio. "Man, I can't believe this. Espio's dead, and I can't even reverse that now." Vector says upsettingly, as he starts to get tired in the midst of the night. He closes his eyes, as he passes out in the night and time keeps moving on.


	6. Chapter 6: I Despise You

Chapter 6: I Despise You

Everyone was still in the Egg Grapes the next morning, as Eggman comes out of the base, rubbing his hands together and looking at Knuckles decisively.

"Oh, Knuckles!" Eggman calls out, as Knuckles doesn't make a move and is just standing there, lying against the Egg Grape, facing Eggman with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Knuckles says carelessly, as Eggman grins evilly.

"I've decided that you're life force will be used for the robot I'm making." Eggman says, as Knuckles could care less.

"Oh yeah?" Knuckles says carelessly. "Why is that?" He asks, as Eggman hits a remote button to bring out a white robot that looks like a dog, with red LED lights as eyes, to show Knuckles what he'll become.

"Because your genetic chaos energy mutation makes you the best choice. Besides Espio was a horrible choice to make anyway. That good for nothing ninja is now a robot slave of my own." Eggman says evilly, grinning as Mighty becomes very upset and Knuckles becomes enraged.

"EGGMAN, YOU…" Knuckles yells before being interrupted by Eggman.

"I was going to use Espio as its life force, but he was too tricky to get under control." Eggman says, remembering when he was going to use Espio, having him chain-cuffed and bringing him to the robot. "I'm going to use your life force to power this new robot that'll stop anyone else from getting to me." Eggman tells Espio, as Espio refuses to obey.

"Do you think that using me will be this easy?" Espio asks cleverly, as Eggman responds with nothing but pride.

"I've already got them all under my grip, and that pathetic croc friend of yours is also being stopped." Eggman says, as Espio just gets mad at hearing Vector being called, pathetic. He quickly pulls out a kunai, and throws it at Eggman, who barely dodges it as Espio breaks free and attempts to escape by camouflaging himself. However, a green figure appears, kicking him right into his back as Espio painfully flies into a glass chamber, slamming into the wall with full force. He then becomes visible again, holding his head in pain as he turns around to see himself locked in and Theotrin standing next to Eggman. "It's time to say goodbye, chameleon!" Eggman shouts, laughing evilly as Espio grips the wall in fear.

"What?! NO!" Espio screams, before being affected by the roboticizer. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" He screams in terror, as Eggman shakes his head and focuses on the real situation at hand.

"Let's see how well you do to stop me." Eggman says cleverly to Knuckles, before noticing something strange heading towards him. "What in the world is that?!" Eggman shouts, as Knuckles looks to see a large brown rock, flying towards his Egg Grape. It smashes into it, breaking it into pieces as it also manages to crack open Ray's before finally falling to the ground. "NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Eggman screams, as Knuckles jumps up and sucker-punches him right in the face.

"TAKE THAT! Eggboy!" Knuckles shouts in confidence, as Eggman stumbles backwards and falls onto the metal floor in pain. His face started to swell and turn red, as Knuckles prepares himself for a fight.

"It's gonna be real fun making you pay for what you've done!" Knuckles says sadistically, grinning as Eggman guards himself in fear and panic.

"OH NO!" Eggman screams, as Knuckles turns around to see Mighty's Egg Grape get smashed by yet another giant rock, before it fails to hit another, falling to the ground and cracking into pieces. Mighty escapes and gets Ray, who falls out, due to being afraid of cutting himself on the sharp-edged glass shards.

"Let's get this over with Eggman!" Knuckles shouts into Eggman's face. He prepares to hammer him into the ground at point-blank range, as Eggman cowers in fear. Theotrin, however, comes in and attempts to sweep kick Knuckles, only for Knuckles to duck under the kick and get hit by Theotrin's wind vortex that Theotrin tried using on Alisa previously. "What the hell?!" Knuckles shouts in confusion, before starting to scream in pain as he tries resisting being sucked into the vortex.

"KNUCKLES!" Everyone shouts concerned, as Mighty attempts to run up to Knuckles, before being stopped.

"No, don't!" An unknown voice says, as someone grabs Mighty's arm, startling him and surprising him. Knuckles is still resisting it, before becoming fed up with Theotrin's constant chuckling.

"I've had ENOUGH with your STUPID GAMES!" Knuckles yells enraged, while brutally punching Theotrin's arm and smashing it into the ground. This causes green elemental blood to start emerging from his arm, as he glares at Knuckles with hate.

"Insolent shit!" Theotrin says hatefully, as he punches Knuckles right in the face, with such speed that was too fast to stop.

"AGH, DAMN!" Knuckles shouts painfully, as Theotrin uses his wind control to push Knuckles off his hand and send him into the ground at high speed. However, a brown elemental is seen, grabbing Knuckles quickly and setting him on the ground gently.

"Hey, this isn't over yet you know." The brown elemental tells Knuckles, as Knuckles opens one eye in pain.

"Yeah, well I'm not done yet." Knuckles says, as he weakly picks himself up and rubs his face, as it starts to turn red. Theotrin seems rather surprised by the brown elemental's appearance, and chuckles softly with contempt.

"So you managed to survive my army, Dayton." Theotrin says, as Dayton looks at Theotrin with a hateful expression.

"Your army?" Dayton says sarcastically, spitting at the ground as Theotrin looks at him displeased. "Bullshit!" Dayton yells enraged, clenching his fists. The ground suddenly starts to shake abruptly, and all the Egg Grapes start flying upwards into the sky.

"What's going on?!" Mighty shouts panicked, as a massive wind current blows right in. Everyone tries to cover themselves from the current so they won't be picked up by it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dayton screams, as the wind current spreads across the entire globe and just gets stronger. Dayton eventually resorts to making a large rock cave around them, so they won't be so easily affected by the massive wind. Everyone breathes deeply in relief when they are sheltered by the rock cave.

Meanwhile, Alisa and Sonic start feeling the wind breeze coming in from a sandy beach next to the base, and they start to get confused.

"Hey, do you feel that?" Alisa asks, as everyone else agrees, with Tails getting confused by this, thinking about the warm weather and the bright rising sun.

"A wind current like this in this kind of weather is highly unusual." Tails explains, as it gets extremely strong quickly and everyone is picked off the ground.

"WHAAAAAA!" Everyone screams, as Alisa freezes her hand onto an ice structure that she just made. She starts to freeze everyone's hands inside of her ice, first by touching Sonic as she sends her ice energy through their bodies to get to everyone.

"Don't worry about getting frostbite; this is for your own safety." Alisa says, as their hands finally freeze and they dangle in the air. As they are all dangling in the massive wind, Sonic winks at Alisa impressed.

"Nice thinking!" He congratulates her, as she smiles in response.

"It comes naturally." She says humbly, still dangling in the air.

Kyousuke and Vector are still sleeping, as Kyousuke just wakes up from resting. He feels the breeze, which suddenly becomes very cold, and he starts to shiver.

"What the hell?" Kyousuke says confused, as the wind current then speeds up to extreme speeds and Kyousuke is sent flying towards Vector. "WHAAAAA!" He screams, as he lands right into Vector's chest, causing him to wake up and cough in a bit of pain.

"Man, what's going on?!" Vector shouts shocked, as Kyousuke is carried into the air by the wind. He grabs a tree branch, with Vector desperately holding on to the same tree with both hands.

"VECTOR!" Kyousuke shouts worried, as Vector holds on even tighter.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" He shouts to him, as Kyousuke's branch breaks off and Kyousuke starts to fly into the air.

"NOOOOOO!" Kyousuke shouts in panic, as Vector grabs his leg and pulls him to the tree with his brute strength.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Vector shouts, as Kyousuke holds onto the tree for extra support.

Meanwhile, everyone with Dayton is surprised that he saved them all with the rock cave.

"This is impressive!" Mighty says surprised, as Theotrin declares a final battle, while flying into the sky with Eggman.

"Next time you face me, be prepared to die!" Theotrin declares to everyone all over the planet, as everyone else except Eggman instantly disagrees.

"Oh Yeah! Bring it on!" Dayton shouts angrily, as everyone else starts shouting as well.

"Not today or any other day." Alisa says to herself, as the ice still is holding them up in the air as they dangle in the air like dolls.

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Kyousuke says out loud, still holding onto the tree, as Vector chuckles.

"Right?!" Vector shouts, agreeing with Kyousuke and still holding onto him. The wind eventually dies out and Theotrin and Eggman, as well as all of Eggman's robots and everyone in the Egg Grapes are nowhere to be seen. Kyousuke falls to the ground as Vector regains his balance and walks over to Kyousuke.

"Need a hand?" Vector asks, as Kyousuke willingly grabs it.

"Thanks." He tells Vector, as he gets up and brushes off his coat.

"Talk about global warming." Vector says jokingly, as Kyousuke shrugs his shoulders in response and looks up at the sky.

"It's only morning." Kyousuke says surprised, as Vector suggests that they should get moving.

Meanwhile, Alisa and the others are still hanging from their ice-frozen hands. Alisa then melts the ice as they all safely land and try to warm themselves up.

"Oh my! My hands are freezing!" Amy says shivering, blowing warm air onto her hands to warm them up. Sonic is also shivering and is surprised to see Alisa standing there, being completely fine.

"How come you aren't freezing?" Sonic asks Alisa happily, as Alisa shrugs her shoulders in response.

"I'm an ice elemental, it doesn't bother me." Alisa says, as Tails warms his hands up with his tails.

"Oh, that's right!" He says, as they all take a minute to warm up before forming a new plan, now that their old plan had been trashed due to Eggman and Theotrin moving into the sky.

On the other hand, Dayton destroys the rock cave, watching it dissolve into powder as everyone brushes their hands off, starting to focus on the situation at hand.

"Thanks for that." Mighty says, thanking Dayton. Dayton just merely nods as Knuckles starts explaining what happened.

"Ok, we need to find Vector and that kid right away!" Knuckles says, before Ray intervenes.

"What about Sonic and the others? They escaped too!" He informs them, as Dayton quickly comes up with something impatiently.

"Alright, you two go find this Sonic and the rest of them, and he and I will go find this Vector." Dayton commands, as Knuckles gets a bit irritated.

"The name's Knuckles for your information." Knuckles says irritated, as Dayton doesn't really seem to care.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get going." Dayton says, heading off towards a forest seen very far away from where they were, as Knuckles follows behind, annoyed. Mighty and Ray set off together to find Sonic and the others, with Ray walking slowly.

"I hope Vector's ok." Ray says worried, as Mighty assures that he'll be ok.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. He's as strong as me now, remember?" Mighty says, as Ray remembers happily.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" He says relieved, following behind Mighty, picking up his speed.

Meanwhile, Knuckles is still annoyed by Dayton's attitude back there, and starts to question him about it.

"Hey, what gives? What's with the attitude?" Knuckles asks both concerned and annoyed, as Dayton, still in his elemental form, continues walking forward in a bold and domineering way.

"This someone named Kyousuke left our planet in a time of crisis, and it's time to get payback!" He says, clenching his fist, as Knuckles ponders about who Kyousuke might be as they head towards the distant forest ahead of them.

As of now, the real action is just beginning!


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Not Really Human

Chapter 7: I'm Not Really Human

The sky started turning into an orange-red color, painting itself into the new color all over the planet, despite the time only being around 11:00 AM. Kyousuke and Vector escape the large forest, only to find themselves stuck inside another large, wrecked city in flames of destruction. They walk through the city, looking at all the destruction with nothing but confusion.

"What happened here?" Kyousuke asks, looking at all the flames and wrecked buildings while Vector does the same.

"Hey, it looks like I was just here recently!" Vector notes, as Kyousuke spots a weird object on the ground.

"I wonder what that is." Kyousuke says as he runs up and grabs the object. Vector walks up and lies against the building, staring at the black object while Kyousuke touches the screen on it, without any response.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of watch or something?" Vector asks, as Kyousuke observes the object. It did look like a black watch, only with a green outline and random numbers on the screen.

"I'll look at this later." Kyousuke says, about to put it inside his coat when all of the sudden, it makes a clicking sound.

"What the?" Kyousuke says confused, not feeling the object in his palm anymore. He pulls his hand out only to realize that the object banded itself onto his wrist like a watch, but it wouldn't come off.

"What's wrong?" Vector asks curiously, only to see Kyousuke struggling to remove the object from his wrist.

"This thing's not coming off! It just bonded to me like a magnet! Kyousuke says, trying desperately to pull off the object as Vector walks over to try to help before being intervened by some random voice.

"That's because it's not going to come off." A dark voice says, revealing to be Theotrin as he flies down to the ground and stares at Kyousuke, who only glares at him with hate.

"Then I'll make it come off!" Kyousuke says angrily, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Theotrin, who makes no attempt to move.

"Go on, shoot me! I don't care!" Theotrin taunts, as Kyousuke gets easily confused.

"What?" He asks himself, only to then see his own pistol fly off his hand and fall to the ground.

"What in the hell?" Kyousuke says out loud, as Vector goes and picks up the pistol without any effects. Kyousuke picks up his other gun, only to watch it also fly out of his hand.

"What's happening?!" Kyousuke says shocked, as he then realizes it's the watch.

"Kyousuke! You gotta get rid of that watch!" Vector shouts as Kyousuke is about to chop it off with electricity running through his hand. Unfortunately, Theotrin sticks his palm out to Kyousuke and it causes Kyousuke to tremble in pain, gripping his head and screaming as Vector runs over to help out Kyousuke.

"Hey, what's happening to you?!" Vector asks concerned, as Kyousuke is gripping his head still and Theotrin only smiles satisfyingly.

"It's The..Theotri….UUUGH!" Kyousuke shouts, as he starts falling to the floor like a dying, helpless creature. Vector clenches his fist in response of Theotrin's sadistic laughing.

"Hey, IT AIN'T FUNNY PAL!" Vector shouts angrily, attempting to punch Theotrin right on, only to be blocked from doing the attack and backhanded into his nose.

"You have no chance." Theotrin says bitterly, as Vector rubs his nose before attacking angrily again.

"Shut your trap!" Vector says in response angrily, as he thrust an extremely power-packed punch towards Theotrin, forcing him to stop sending pain to Kyousuke and defend himself from Vector. Vector punches Theotrin, only to be blocked as Vector throws another punch at his face. Theotrin blocks it again with both hands, but finds out too late that Vector is sending a punch that'll directly uppercut him into the air. "Gotcha!" Vector shouts, as Theotrin gets thrown up into the air. Vector jumps up in the air to continue, only for Theotrin to grab him and forcefully fly into the wall, as Vector is slammed against the wall like a rag doll.

"NO! VECTOR!" Kyousuke shouts fearfully, as he runs up to Theotrin angrily. Theotrin, however, stops him by using the same trick as before, causing Kyousuke to tremble in huge amounts of pain as Theotrin holds Vector up to the wall by his neck.

"I said that you didn't have a chance, but your stupidity and stubbornness is now going to get you killed." Theotrin says, as Vector is starting to choke and is painfully pushing on Theotrin's hand to force himself free.

"I told you to WATCH IT!" Vector says cruelly, as he's about to blow flames out of his mouth, until Theotrin painfully smashes his mouth shut and squeezes it tightly, making Vector struggle in desperation to free himself, realizing that Theotrin's trying to kill him through suffocation. Kyousuke gets a glimpse of Vector fighting for his life, feeling his stomach burn, like it's about to explode in a fury of unstoppable rage.

"You BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kyousuke says in his head, full of nothing but hatred for Theotrin, as Vector continues to struggle for his life by breathing through his teeth to try to survive. Kyousuke starts to be engulfed in an intense electric-blue aura, as he clenches his fists with pure fury and is able to withstand the pain of the watch on his wrist. Vector starts panicking while struggling to survive as he opens his eyes wide and Theotrin starts to squeeze tighter. Vector starts to give up as his life is starting to end, as he can't breathe much at all.

"It's time to DIE, pathetic form of life!" Theotrin says, preparing to rip him apart, but is distracted as the watch on Kyousuke's wrist explodes. Kyousuke is engulfed in the aura as he opens his eyes and they glow a pure white, and Theotrin is shocked to see Kyousuke like that.

"That's not going to stop me from killing this PATHETIC CROCODILE!" Theotrin yells, as Kyousuke instantly gets to Theotrin and pulls out his chokuto, completely engulfed in electricity as he stabs it right into Theotrin in a hateful form of pure rage.

"JUST DIE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Kyousuke screams in uncontrollable rage, as the impact of the sword is so strong that it starts drilling through Theotrin himself. The pain is so high that Theotrin can't say anything, and he starts coughing up green elemental blood in the massive amount of pain. Kyousuke ragingly kicks Theotrin into a nearby building at nearly 200 mph, blasting him painfully through the building, as Theotrin stops screaming upon contact.

Kyousuke drops his chokuto and starts to glow a bright blue, as Vector is gasping and wheezing and falls straight to the ground like a doll, still wheezing in pain. Kyousuke eventually stops glowing, and he no longer is in his human form. He now looks like a black crocodile with a blue under-belly and blue eyes and a blue spine. He's not as buff as Vector or Shavecke, but isn't skinny either. He's still wearing his long, black coat and all his other clothing that he normally wears however. He looks at his hands in shock, realizing that he transformed into his mobian form.

"Alisa was right about everything!" He exclaims, as he runs over to the still wheezing Vector and picks him up, setting him against the wall. Vector was still wheezing, and Kyousuke quickly runs around the area, picking up his chokuto and pistols, holstering them while running back over to Vector. He picks up Vector and holds him on his knee while kneeling down, as Vector is still slightly wheezing with his eyes closed. "Look at what he's done to you." Kyousuke says sadly, as a tear drop falls from his eye onto Vector's stomach. Vector then starts to wake up as Kyousuke breathes a sigh of relief. He looks at Kyousuke with a smile on his face, barely opening his eyes.

"Man, that guy was tough." Vector says calmly, as his voice sounds stressed due to the severe choking.

"Yeah he was, because you're still wheezing." Kyousuke says relieved, as Vector opens his eyes completely and is surprised at Kyousuke's appearance.

"Hey, am I seeing things or what?" Vector says shocked, as Kyousuke gets confused by his reaction.

"What do you mean?" Kyousuke asks confused, as Vector chuckles in response.

"You look like a croc, just like me!" Vector says overjoyed, as Kyousuke feels joyful and warm-hearted in response.

"Guess that makes us related doesn't it." Kyousuke says, as Vector slightly blushes in response.

"Yeah, it kinda does." Vector says astonished, as Kyousuke carries Vector through the destroyed city, seeing no traces of Theotrin anywhere.

"Well he's not going to be back for a while." Kyousuke says relieved, as Vector is also relieved by this.

"That's good, because next time, he's gonna get taught a painful lesson." Vector says confidently, as Kyousuke chuckles.

Eventually they make it out of the city, and Vector starts to move around a lot more. Vector asks Kyousuke to stop and he stops walking for a little bit.

"I can get it from here." Vector says, as Kyousuke starts to set him down on the ground.

"Alright, if you say so." Kyousuke says in response, setting him down on the ground and supporting his back as they walk over to a small waterfall. It's surrounded by large brown cliffs and the grass is a beautiful green that glows in the bright sun.

"This looks like a good place to stop." Vector says, as they walk up to the side of the cliff and lay against the wall. Vector starts thinking about what just happened, about how he was easily caught into Theotrin's grasp and was almost easily killed within seconds. A wave of self-doubt flew over him, as he decided to do something about it, feeling doubtful at the fact that Kyousuke saved him every time and he hasn't once had to save Kyousuke yet.

"Kyousuke." Vector says, as Kyousuke stares at him, wondering what he would be thinking.

"I want you to train me." Vector says, shocking Kyousuke completely and being surprised that Vector would ask such a question.

"Why do you want me to train you?" Kyousuke asks surprised, as Vector stares at him desperately, wanting it with complete willingness.


	8. Chapter 8: Bitter Reflection of the Past

Chapter 8: Bitter Reflection of the Past

"Don't you remember how easily I got pushed around back there?" Vector questions Kyousuke, as Kyousuke listens, still confused. "Well, I'm tired of it and how do you expect me to save the world when I get trampled over like that?!" Vector says upsettingly, as Kyousuke feels bad for him. "Teach me the best tricks you know." Vector says somewhat demandingly, as Kyousuke then starts to worry about Vector's hardness on himself.

"Well Vector, the best technique I know is unlocking your energy control, but it's extremely difficult to complete." Kyousuke says, as Vector only gets up and walks to the waterfall, turning around and facing Kyousuke in a bold stance.

"Then teach me it, because I don't really care how hard it is." Vector says confidently, as Kyousuke only starts to worry about it.

"If you fail, you'll die as a consequence!" Kyousuke says concerning, as Vector doesn't seem to be affected by that.

"Yeah? Well I ain't gonna die so just get it over with." Vector says, still standing confidently as he gets upset when Kyousuke refuses to help him out.

"I'm not going to risk your life for this. You could easily die within seconds and…" Kyousuke says, before being shocked at Vector's devastating response.

"SO WHAT! I'm not gonna let that Theotrin crap get a chance to kill me again!" Vector snaps, as Kyousuke looks at him in concern, looking down at the ground and clenching his fist, uncertain on making a choice.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kyousuke says to himself, as he looks up at Vector, charging energy through the palm of his right hand.

"Alright, if it really means that much to you." Kyousuke says regretfully, as Vector gets into a stance, ready to start.

"Now let's get this over with." Vector says, preparing to fight before being intervened by Kyousuke.

"But Vector, this isn't a fighting match. It's a process." Kyousuke explains, as Vector gets easily confused and stands normally.

"Huh? What do you mean by process?" Vector asks puzzled, as Kyousuke starts to explain.

"You stand there and let me hit you in the stomach with a pressure pad attack, literally. You'll have to control your bodily energies and release them right when I attack you, so that it'll send the pressure from my attack out of your body, and release your energy. This'll let you have kinesis over a specific type of element, depending on you and your personality." Kyousuke explains, as Vector stands there, holding his fists ready for anything.

"Bring it!" Vector shouts, as Kyousuke is ready to attack.

"Here I come!" Kyousuke shouts, running up towards Vector and hitting him in the stomach with the attack. It causes Vector to stumble to the ground instantly and cough a bit, as Kyousuke watches in fear, hoping that he'll survive. "Come on! Don't give up on me now!" Kyousuke shouts encouragingly, as Vector stumbles to the floor, lying on his stomach on the ground as if he died. Kyousuke grips his head in frustration, his heart beating even faster as he kneels down on the ground. "No no no no NO! This can't be happening!" Kyousuke shouts fearfully, as he starts pacing around back and forth, before noticing something happening to Vector.

"Are those, green flames?" Kyousuke says surprised, as he sees Vector being engulfed into green flames as he picks himself up from the ground, launching a green fireball into the sky from his mouth and dispersing himself of the flames, covering only his hands in green flames. Kyousuke is just standing there, laughing joyfully as Vector smiles in response. "You did it, did it faster than I ever thought possible. I mean no one did it that fast, ever!" Kyousuke says joyfully, as he gives a high-five to Vector in joy.

"Told you I could do it!" Vector says pleased, as he then disperses his hands of the flames and notices something odd about Kyousuke.

"Hey, you don't look like a croc anymore!" Vector says displeased, as Kyousuke looks at his hands to see that he's right.

"Yeah, I must've reverted back to my human form. That attack did use a lot of my energy." Kyousuke says feeling a little bothered about it.

"Hey, at least it ain't permanent you know." Vector says calmly, as Kyousuke agrees. "But next time, could you go easier on me?" Vector jokingly asks, as Kyousuke chuckles in response.

"Of course." Kyousuke says kindly, as they both start to laugh. All of the sudden, a hidden door in the cliff opens up, startling both Vector and Kyousuke as they instantly run up to the door.

"A secret door! Want to check it out?" Kyousuke asks, while Vector already starts walking into the cliff.

"Let's see what's in here." Vector says, as he walks into the cave and sees a switch next to a door.

"Switches in a cave?" Kyousuke says confused, as Vector pulls the switch and another cave door opens. Vector walks into the cave, as Kyousuke gets lost in thought about Theotrin.

"Kyousuke! The door's open you know." Vector says, as Kyousuke shakes his head and clears his mind.

"Oh, right." Kyousuke says, walking over to the door. However, the floor underneath Kyousuke breaks down, and Kyousuke falls down into the floor of the cave. "VECTOR!" Kyousuke screams, as Vector attempts to grab him but doesn't grab him in time as Kyousuke falls into the hole, painfully hitting a wall and bouncing off like a rag doll before landing on the ground. He starts rolling across it until he hits a wall. Right after he falls into the hole, a metal door closes up the floor, making it impossible to get down there.

"Damn! I gotta find him!" Vector says to himself worried, as he runs through the cave, trying to find him. Kyousuke gets up and brushes himself off, noticing another cave door with another switch.

"What's with all these switches?" Kyousuke asks himself, pushing the switch as the door opens, leading to a large area with a bunch of corridors and pathways leading to different areas of the cave. "What a surprise. I get a nice cave to run around in!" Kyousuke shouts, as his voice echoes and travels through the entire cave. Kyousuke, however, was completely unaware that Dayton and Knuckles were in the same cave with him. Knuckles was apparently thinking about Eggman, concerned on what he's doing.

"What's Eggman doing? Working with someone like that, he's gotta have something to back it all up." Knuckles thinks to himself, as Dayton is carefully scanning the area for anything important. "What does this mean? And is Vector and Sonic even alive?" Knuckles asks himself, as Kyousuke's voice finally catches up to them and they hear it echo through the cave. "Who was that?" Knuckles says on guard, as Dayton clenches his fists in anger.

"Kyousuke!" He thinks to himself angrily, as he then kicks Knuckles into the wall and uses his mineral control to create a rock structure that traps Knuckles onto the wall.

"HEY! What are you doing!" Knuckles says angrily, as Dayton smirks before responding.

"See you around, sucker!" Dayton says coldly, as he runs after Kyousuke and Knuckles becomes enraged.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles yells angrily, having no effect on stopping Dayton. Dayton runs through the caves, getting to Kyousuke as he has his back turned and is looking at the door he just came through. Dayton quickly creates a rock-solid structure around his fist, ready to unexpectedly blast a punch right into Kyousuke.

"HAAAAAGH!" He screams, as he charges towards Kyousuke and Kyousuke spins around in shock.

"How the?!" Kyousuke says shocked, as Dayton is about to hit him right in the face. Kyousuke, however, dodges the attack and back-handsprings himself out of the way, as Dayton spins around and launches the rock substance right off his fist, launching it like a rocket towards Kyousuke. "Really? This again?" Kyousuke says disappointed, as he pulls out his chokuto and charges it up with a radiant, electrical energy. He hits the rock substance like a baseball and it flies into the wall, breaking to bits and falling to the upper level of the cave. Kyousuke looks at Dayton with shock, only having a hateful expression on his face. "What are you doing?!" Kyousuke says shocked, as Dayton glares at him hatefully.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to us!" Dayton says bitterly, as he throws a sharp rock needle at Kyousuke, only for it to be blown to bits by Kyousuke's pistol.

"What I did to you?!" Kyousuke says angered, upset that now Dayton's going against him. "I did nothing to you!" Kyousuke shouts angrily, only sparking Dayton's anger in response as Vector comes out from the upper level of the cave and watches them fight between each other.

"Oh YEAH?! You've left us to die from the disease, so you could find a new pathetic life and let us suffer until death!" Dayton yells enraged, as Kyousuke starts to fume up and Vector's memory makes a comeback.

"I had no choice! Once I got in that ship I couldn't change my course of direction!" Kyousuke says angrily, as Dayton instantly makes a comeback.

"Then why did some weakling like you get in it in the first place?! HUH?! Did you expect us to survive ON OUR OWN against something that COULD KILL US ALL?!" Dayton screams in a fury of helpless rage, as Vector stands up there guilt-stricken.

"Sounds like Downunda, huh?" Vector asks himself, as he watches Kyousuke clench his fists in anger, feeling worried and sympathetic about him.

"It was Alisa's last request!" Kyousuke says bitterly, ready for an attack right on the spot.

"Yeah, and she's escaped too!" Dayton says raged, as Kyousuke feels both complete shock and relief that Alisa may be still alive.

"That makes both of you traitors and weaklings!" Dayton says cruelly, as Kyousuke's anger limit is about to break apart. Meanwhile, Knuckles manages to escape the rock substance through brute force, as he brushes himself off.

"Sucker huh? What till I give you a piece of my mind!" Knuckles says enraged, sprinting through the caves to get to Dayton at all costs.

"You'd even go that far and say that?!" Kyousuke says devastated, as Dayton chuckles in response.

"That's all you are, and that's all you did!" Dayton says cruelly, having a massive grudge against Kyousuke, who know has had his limits.

"You stubborn bastard! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Kyousuke yells enraged, as he prepares to attack with his chokuto, only to see Knuckles fly into the battle.

"THAT WASN'T VERY FUNNY!" Knuckles screams while jumping towards Dayton with a power-packed fist. Dayton makes an extremely sharp-pointed rock object that glows brown, not wanting to deal with Knuckles at the moment.

"Time to die as a punishment." Dayton says bitterly, as Vector and Kyousuke are horrified, charging into action.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kyousuke screams, making his chokuto glow radiantly as he charges towards Dayton at full speed, Knuckles being too focused on payback to notice what Dayton's doing.

"YOU'RE GONNA STOP NOW!" Vector yells angrily, jumping down behind Dayton as they all notice him, but clash all-together afterwards. Dayton is thrown into the wall brutally as a result, along with Kyousuke getting his sword stuck in the cave wall and Vector and Knuckles dodging each other's punches at the last minute.

"Vector, you're alive!" Knuckles says surprised and relieved, as they both are regaining their balance after dodging each other.

"Yeah, and so are you!" Vector says relieved, as Kyousuke pulls his sword out of the wall and chucks it at Dayton in rage, which barely misses him by a few inches. This causes Dayton to revert to his human form, with brown naturally spiked hair and brown eyes, with a black, short-sleeved shirt and jeans with black shoes. Dayton's right arm is seen to be really red like his arm got sunburned, as he's holding it in pain.

"First animal to ever succeed the Elemental Energy Control test, ever. How preposterous." Dayton says mind-blown and doubtfully, as Knuckles gets easily confused.

"What's that have to do with this?" Knuckles says, as he then sees the green flames floating around Vector.

"What?! Since when did you learn to control fire?" Knuckles asks mind-blown, as Vector chuckles in response. "Kyousuke here taught me." Vector says, as Dayton starts to run out of the cave, knowing he won't easily win a fight like that.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Knuckles yells while chasing after Dayton, leaving the cave. Kyousuke walks over to the wall and pulls out his chokuto, looking at it sorely for a little bit until sheathing it. Vector walks over to Kyousuke and sees his new, depressed expression.

"You ok?" Vector asks concerned and caringly, only to see Kyousuke walk up to the upper level and leave the cave without an answer.

"I hope he's gonna be alright." Vector says to himself concerned, as he then runs up to the upper level and walks out of the cave.


	9. Chapter 9: My Tears Are Saved

Chapter 9: My Tears Are Saved

Dayton eventually runs back to the cave area where he fought Kyousuke, as Knuckles is surprisingly nowhere to be seen with him. He looks around the entire cave, looking for anything he'll need before spotting the journal that Vector had with him on the floor.

"Is that, Alisa's journal?" Dayton says surprised, walking over to the journal and picking it up off the floor. He brushes off the front cover, and opens the book to the first page and reads it to himself.

"My name is Alisa Irene, if you're not Kyousuke Watanabe then…. Kyousuke? Ugh." Dayton thinks to himself, as he notices a page sticking out of the journal, and instantly turns to that page. "The research data that I have collected proves to be sufficient, showing that elementals do have DNA that they share with a species of humanoid animals called, MOBOSAPIENS?" Dayton thinks to himself, as he then sees a note that tells him to turn to a specific page in the book.

"What in the hell are MOBOSAPIENS?" Dayton thinks to himself way past curiously, as he then opens the page and sees a picture of one that Alisa drew herself. It was a sketched picture of a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red shoes. "What?! That can't be right!" Dayton says doubtfully, until it crosses his mind and he has visions about Knuckles and Vector and all the other mobians that he's came across when he got here. "It's just a lie, that's all." Dayton says to himself. However, he still feels convinced that it might be true, as he only wants to deny it. "It can't be true! Theotrin would never go after this race because of that!" Dayton says trying to control himself from becoming emotionally shaken.

As he clenches his fists in pain, silky, silver fur begins to grow from Dayton's skin, as he begins to morph into his mobian form. "What the hell?!" Dayton says in panic, as he watches the fur grow out of his body and morphs into a mobian wolf with white chest fur, and brown eyes that create contrast with his silver fur. He then starts shaking in horror as he's staring at his new form, never knowing about such a form to ever exist in the first place. "What?! NOOO!" He screams in horror, as he starts pacing around in circles, panicking. "Why is this happening?! I must've gotten infected or something!" Dayton says to himself, panicking like it's the end of the world for him as he keeps pacing around in circles, before being haunted by his memories.

He begins to remember when he still back on the elemental planet, where he was spying on Theotrin, originally planning to do a sneak attack on him instead. Theotrin was in a room that looked like a medical lab, with many different dissection tools and machines he was using to extract mobian DNA from elementals, possibly killing them while at it. He was trying to extract mobian DNA from a yellow skinned elemental, having the power to control sand specifically.

"Ah, you're a special subject, having the final piece of DNA that I need." Theotrin says pleased, as the sand elemental is strapped to a metal examination table with yellow elemental blood spots scattered on the table.

"You bitch! What are you doing?!" The sand elemental shouts panicked, as Theotrin curls his fingers like claws, preparing to grab the elemental right in the stomach.

"You'll be dead anyway, so shut up." Theotrin says, as the elemental morphs into a mobian lizard, in an attempt to slip away from the straps and escape. Despite this, Theotrin beats him to it and rips out a mutated, enormous strand of mobian lizard DNA from the elemental. Theotrin watches and admires some weird yellow substance dripping from the DNA, as the sand elemental screams in agony. Dayton watched the entire thing, seeing it dreadfully and horrified.

"This is what he's doing?!" Dayton says terrified, as he can't think of anything else.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! GIVE IT BACK YOU BITCH, OH SHIT, HELP ME!" The sand elemental continues to scream, feeling like half of his soul was literally ripped out of his body as he starts shaking inhumanly in pain. Tears start pouring from his eyes like they were falling water drops, as Theotrin just leaves the room, having all he needs for his next task.

"I hope you're pathetic race has learned its lesson. Now it's time to teach these MOBIANS their lesson!" Theotrin says determined, leaving the room as the sand elemental continues to suffer in extreme agony, as Dayton returns to reality. He stares at his mobian hands, filled with disgrace at that fact. He angrily punches the wall, creating a large hole in it as he is on the verge of tears, desperately trying to keep himself from crying.

"Why was I such an ignoramus, and why did no one tell me this?!" Dayton asks himself distressed, starting to lose as tears begin to fall onto the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" A generous voice asks, as Dayton looks right behind him and starts to pull his arm out of the wall in pain.

Meanwhile, Kyousuke is sitting on the edge of the cliff, as he is looking down at himself, struck with guilt and horrible feelings. The sky was grey and murky, like a thunderstorm was about to happen. He puts his hands out in front of him and stares at them, seeing only the bad things that he has caused with them as he clenches his fists upsettingly. Vector comes out and sees Kyousuke sitting on the cliff edge; feeling concerned as he then goes and sits down next to him.

"Hey, don't let him get to you." Vector says caringly, as Kyousuke just continues to stare at the ground depressingly. "You know, I left my own place once." Vector says sympathetically, as he goes to continue on. "I never knew my parents, and it was hard, especially since I wanted to leave so desperately. They held a grudge against me for it, and I always kept it a secret from everyone." Vector explains, as Kyousuke sits there, motionless and depressed. "I can tell you now, don't think that you're alone, because I went through the same thing." Vector says sympathetically, as Kyousuke finally says something in his depressive state.

"Elementals never have parents in the first place." Kyousuke says, as Vector stares at Kyousuke shocked.

"What?! You really don't have any parents?" Vector asks shocked; as Kyousuke goes on to explain.

"No. We're born from elements themselves, and it was thanks to the Xorda that we share the same DNA as mobians like you." Kyousuke explains, as Vector remembers the Xorda, never thinking that they would also be involved with elementals. "We are born with mobian DNA, not being able to transform into a mobian willingly, until we are forced to resort to it. " Kyousuke explains, Vector now understanding why Kyousuke transformed into a crocodile after stopping Theotrin from killing him. "I never really had any friends because everyone thought reptiles were a form of evil, and I was hated for being the croc that you also are." Kyousuke says sadly and guilt-stricken, as Vector starts to feel slightly mistreated, thinking about how unfair that would be.

"Alisa Irene was the only friend that never thought I was evil, and we were so close." Kyousuke says, as Vector remembers her from the journal and from when Kyousuke first told him about her. "She was a falcon, but that didn't stop us from being best friends. However, she knew how to transform into a mobian already, and I didn't." Kyousuke continues to explain. "I met Dayton sometime while I was with Alisa, and he resented me at first but eventually came to like me as an individual. However, he never had a clue about his mobian genes to begin with." Kyousuke explains, before going to the part where it emotionally crushes him.

"Then Theotrin came, and he destroyed everything and everyone." Kyousuke says, becoming emotionally unstable as Vector stares in complete shock and remorse. "He killed and infected my entire species, even killing Alisa." Kyousuke says sadly, as he is on the verge of tears, unable to control his emotional wounds. "She was everything to me, and now she's dead, along with everyone else who lived there." He says, as a tear falls and hits the ground. Vector watches, starting to feel horrible and remorseful as he never thought Kyousuke would've suffered this much.

"And now I met you Vector, and Theotrin's here and I don't want to lose you like I did with her!" Kyousuke says, now breaking apart as the tears start falling like it's raining, as the sky starts to pour the rain. Complete desolation and regret are the only things that Kyousuke's feeling right now. Vector then puts a hand on Kyousuke's shoulder, as Kyousuke is startled and starts to look up at Vector.

"You can't be thinking like that now. Honestly, I've never felt this feeling of you being close to me before." Vector says, as Kyousuke starts looking at Vector shocked, as the tears still are pouring from his eyes. "I mean, I thought I was the only crocodile around, until you came along and saved me from Theotrin." Vector says caringly, as Kyousuke starts to feel warm-hearted, the tears dripping from the bottom of his face along with the murky rain. "You even taught me how to control fire, and you think I'm gonna go, just like that?" Vector says, as Kyousuke starts feeling happier by every second.

"You became really important to me you know, and I'll never ever leave you, no matter what happens now." Vector says with complete honesty and sympathy, as Kyousuke stares at Vector with complete shock, about to cry again while staring at his Vermillion eyes that show nothing but the truth. Kyousuke then grabs Vector, shocking the crocodile as Kyousuke hugs him in a phase of pure philia and happiness, Vector being surprised by this.

"Thank you, so much." Kyousuke says happily on the verge of tears, as Vector smiles and begins hugging him back. "I'll never forget you, ever." Kyousuke says lovingly, as they hold each other in their grasp in the long rain shower, as the rain eventually stops. Only they are just seen, holding each other with a bond that will now be impossible to break.


	10. Chapter 10: Your True Inner Nature

Chapter 10: Your True Inner Nature

Back in the city, a black hedgehog is seen walking through the city, looking for nothing other than Chaos Emeralds. The city is still a wreck, as the hedgehog stares all over the place, looking for whatever Chaos Emeralds there could be in the city.

"I better find more Chaos Emeralds before Eggman gets to them first." The hedgehog says to himself, having that dark, mysterious voice that can send needles crawling down your spine. He's seen walking through the city as he looks all around for the Chaos Emeralds, pin-pointing every peculiar object in the city. He comes across a black watch object, that's been snapped apart and picks it up, staring at every single detail of the object itself. "What the hell is this?" He says to himself, as he notices that the watch's screen is completely cracked.

"A device used to paralyze elementals in a quite painful way. Lucky for you, it's useless now." A dark voice says, as the hedgehog turns around to see Shavecke lying against a city building, having his arms crossed as he's smirking towards the black hedgehog. The black hedgehog gives a bitter glare towards Shavecke before responding.

"And you are?" The hedgehog asks, as Shavecke chuckles in response.

"Haven't you noticed already?" Shavecke says insultingly, as the black hedgehog starts to get irritated.

"I don't have time to play games! Give me answers now!" The black hedgehog demands, as Shavecke continues to chuckle and starts broadfully walking over to the black hedgehog, as if he were ready for anything.

"Alright then, let's get to the point, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shavecke says arrogantly, as Shadow is shocked that Shavecke knows his name.

"How do you know who I am? Tell me who you are!" Shadow demandingly shouts, as Shavecke stops walking a few feet in front of Shadow and pulls out the yellow chaos emerald that he was holding. Shadow was staring at Shavecke with pure confusion and annoyance, as Shadow chuckles slightly when he sees Shavecke holding the emerald with the tips of his fingers.

"Do you seriously think that's going to help you out?" Shadow says mockingly, as Shavecke only blinks in response, standing there, waiting for Shadow to attack him. Shadow then mysteriously pulls out a red Chaos emerald, as Shavecke widens an eye out of interest.

"So, let's see what you've got against me." Shavecke says tauntingly, as Shadow grins with no feeling of fear whatsoever.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Shadow says presumptuously, using the emerald to teleport behind Shavecke instantly and kick him right in the back with a spin kick, only for Shavecke to teleport at the last minute and stand there casually. "WHAT?!" Shadow thinks to himself in shock, as he lands on the ground gently and slides back a bit on his feet.

"So I asked for it, huh? If you're gonna say that then at least give me a challenge." Shavecke says tauntingly, as Shadow angrily teleports instantly and tries to kick him in the face, as Shavecke teleports again and so does Shadow along with him. Shadow tries to down-kick him in his nose, as Shavecke only punches his foot upwards with ease, having Shadow flip backwards multiple times as he lands on the ground carefully, sliding back a bit more from the attack failing.

"So, he can use Chaos Control like I can. Well played." Shadow says to himself, as Shavecke is still standing there without a care in the world.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Shadow says, spin-dashing towards Shavecke like Sonic would, only more aggressively.

"So you wanna play baseball huh?" Shavecke says pridefully, as he easily punches Shadow with a large amount of force, sending him flying straight into a building at high speed. The building then shatters apart, as Shadow comes running out of the building, ready to attack even more, not being affected by the crash into the building.

"He's way stronger than I thought." Shadow says shocked, as he then continues to engage Shavecke into countless, short battles which Shavecke handles with ease. A gunshot can be heard, and a bullet is seen flying towards Shavecke, who flicks it away with the flick of his finger, as Shadow slightly gains the upper hand by trying to uppercut him. Shavecke simply punches downwards on Shadow's fist as Shadow then spin-dashes backwards, giving himself some distance.

"Need some help?" Kyousuke says who's standing on top of a short, city building as Shadow is still struggling to give Shavecke some trouble.

"This isn't your fight so stay out of it!" Shadow demandingly says, angered by the fact that he's having a high amount of trouble with Shavecke. Kyousuke just shrugs his shoulders while watching Shadow and Shavecke continue to battle with each other.

"Yeah, ok. Have fun fighting yourself while I check on my pistols." Kyousuke says sarcastically and carelessly, sitting down on the building's edge and checking the condition of his pistols as Shadow gets easily confused by what he just said.

"What the hell are you trying to tell me?!" Shadow says angrily, as Shavecke kicks him and Shadow flies into the wall painfully, picking himself up afterwards and holding on to his arm, still holding the Chaos Emerald in his palm.

"I'm saying that he's a genetic clone of you." Kyousuke says informingly, as Shavecke gets irritated after finding out that Kyousuke knows about him.

"How do you know about that?!" Shavecke says angrily, as Shadow attempts to teleport and kick him in the back again, only for Shavecke to back-bump him painfully as Shadow falls to the ground and rolls across it a bit before getting up with ease.

"Well my intuition asked me that after seeing this hedgehog here teleport like you did, how does a crocodile teleport with a chaos emerald like that, have electro kinesis that's just like my own, and have that much strength with an amazingly, striking appearance?" Kyousuke explains, as Shavecke easily understands and Shadow gets up angrily, not wanting anymore involvement from Kyousuke. "Sorry to do this to you hedgehog, but we've got business with Shavecke too!" Kyousuke says aiming his pistol at Shavecke as he quickly fires a bullet towards him. This bullet, however, is engulfed completely in electricity, creating an electrical ball that's flying towards Shavecke, gaining speed and size in the process.

"We?" Shadow says confused, as he's startled by Vector, unexpectedly coming towards Shavecke at an impressively high speed with his fist covered in green flames, ready to knock-down Shavecke instantly, as Shadow watches the scene, being completely mind-blown by Vector's knew pyro kinesis.

"You've had it coming for a while now!" Vector says while clashing with Shavecke while Kyousuke's bullet is getting even closer to them, only for Shavecke to teleport out of the way.

Vector quickly launches a massive fireball at the now very large electrical ball, cancelling them both out in the process as Shavecke is standing there in pain, having been hit with the flamed punch and having a somewhat swollen bump on his back as he's holding it in pain.

"Man, this stuff really comes in handy, you know." Vector tells Kyousuke, who's still sitting on the building's edge. Shadow comes walking over to Vector, as Kyousuke jumps off the building, flipping multiple times before landing perfectly in between them, seeing Shavecke in pain.

"I'm gonna end this fast!" Shavecke says, creating an electrical ball in the palm of his hand. It suddenly starts to turn yellow, due to Shavecke using the Chaos Emerald's power to increase its size and power tremendously. "He can pull the energy directly from the emerald itself?!" Shadow informs them all shocked, shocking everyone as Shavecke continues to power up his electrical chaos ball.

"We have to stop him now!" Kyousuke says, as he quickly creates his own electrical ball in the palm of his hand.

"I'm on it!" Vector says while combining his green flames with the electrical ball, morphing it into a cyan ball of flames that show sparks of electricity. Kyousuke then stares at Shadow, who throws a chaos spear into the ball carelessly, transforming it into a large, cyan laser ball, with laser beams flying all around it.

"Alright, I've got this." Kyousuke says, walking forward a bit, compressing the energy into a slightly smaller ball for a more explosive impact. Shavecke's yellow electrical chaos ball is ready to clash with their Cyan laser ball.

"It's over kid!" Shavecke says bitterly, as Kyousuke shakes his head in disappointment.

"Once again, I'm 19!" Kyousuke shouts, as they both start to launch the energy balls against each other, screaming in fury as they both launch them towards each other and it creates and extremely large bright white light upon impact. It causes Vector and Shadow to shield their eyes from the light, as Kyousuke shields his too.

Kyousuke then finds himself in a lavender realm, with the entire environment being in lavender as he's seen standing in the air like there's an invisible floor underneath him. Kyousuke looks around to see that neither Vector nor Shadow is with them, and looks forwards to be startled, seeing Shavecke standing there, glaring at him as Kyousuke walks up close to him in curiosity.

"Why are you attacking us? Why do want to stop us so badly?" Kyousuke calmly asks him, as Shavecke's expression doesn't change and he answers in an irritated tone.

"I was created by Dr. Eggman and Theotrin themselves to stop and destroy you, at no costs whatsoever." Shavecke explains sternly, as Kyousuke tries to convince him otherwise.

"But why would you want to stop and destroy your only relatives?" Kyousuke says convincingly, as Shavecke changes to a more emotionless expression in response, never realizing that before.

"Because I'm a tool, with no one to ever hold close to me. I'm not supposed to know or understand things like love or emotions." Shavecke says, as Kyousuke starts to feel upset for Shavecke. Shavecke then clenches his fists, as he starts getting upset about the situation. "But, I don't wanna be like that! I never wanted to!" Shavecke says sadly, as he begins to tear up and a tear falls from his eye, falling to the ground as the sound it makes echoes loudly through the entire realm. Kyousuke starts to feel upset at that, and walks up close to Shavecke, as Shavecke opens one eye to see what he's doing.

"You're not though, and you don't have to be." Kyousuke says comfortingly, as he hugs Shavecke caringly, who is surprised by this and starts wrapping his arms around Kyousuke in response.

"After all I did to you and Vector, you still have the care to comfort me like this?" Shavecke asks, as Kyousuke still is hugging him.

"Knowing you're related to Vector and myself is all I need to help you out." Kyousuke says comfortingly, as Shavecke is shocked by this, feeling a large amount of happiness rush through his body like the sweet taste of cherry pie running through your tongue and throat. He grabs Kyousuke even more, while smiling in relief and joy, realizing that he has his own will to make is own decisions. "Now, you care to stop Eggman for us?" Kyousuke asks, as Shavecke chuckles in response.

"Don't worry about that. It's gonna take a lot for them to stop me!" Shavecke says confidently, as Kyousuke smiles in response.

"Well then, let's finish this battle." Kyousuke says, still hugging Shavecke. The realm all the sudden turns into a bright white light, as Kyousuke appears back in the city afterwards where he clashed with Shavecke before. Vector and Shadow are standing there, staring at Kyousuke confused as Kyousuke realizes that Shavecke is gone.

"Hey, what happened to him?" Vector asks confused, as Kyousuke closes his eyes and smiles in response.

"Don't worry; he's not going to be a problem anymore." Kyousuke says happily, as Shadow starts walking away.

"Good, I don't have to worry about anyone getting in my way now." Shadow says impatiently, teleporting out of the city before anyone could say anything to him. He teleports into the forest behind the city, as Shadow looks at the ground in sorrow. "He looks just like her." Shadow says to himself, remembering Maria while he was with her. Shadow then gets a move on, continuing to search for more Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile, Vector and Kyousuke stare at each other, wondering what to do next.

"Want to start looking for a way to Eggman?" Kyousuke asks, as Vector starts moving once again.

"Let's get moving." Vector says confidently as Kyousuke follows behind him. "He's never gonna expect this coming!" Vector says even more confidently, popping his knuckles, ready to show Eggman his new prowess.


	11. Chapter 11: Here We Go!

Chapter 11: Here We Go!

Vector and Kyousuke are still walking through the city, walking towards the base in the sky where Eggman and Theotrin are, as Kyousuke starts to get annoyed that they aren't making much progress at all.

"We're never going to stop them at this rate!" Kyousuke says annoyed, as he's kicking the ground while walking in annoyance. Vector is seen following behind Kyousuke while they start to exit the large city onto a hill, leading into a very large lake in the area.

"Well, how else do you think we're gonna get to them you know?" Vector asks as Kyousuke picks up a large rock from the ground, tossing it in his hand and looking at Eggman's base sitting in the sky.

"Good point." Kyousuke says while staring at Eggman's base, getting ready to toss the rock directly at it as if that would destroy the base once and for all. "You know?" Kyousuke asks, getting Vector's attention.

"You know _what_?" Vector asks inquisitively, as Kyousuke stops tossing the rock in his hand.

"If I could stop them in one shot, it would probably be like this." Kyousuke says while throwing the rock towards the base and pulling out his pistol to blow it apart. However, a laser comes in and disintegrates the rock to powder, startling Kyousuke as he holds his pistol in surprise.

"Nice shot!" Vector says while giving Kyousuke a thumbs-up, only to see Kyousuke shaking his head in wonder.

"That wasn't me." Kyousuke informs Vector, who's scratching his head in confusion as Kyousuke holsters the pistol.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?" Vector says perplexed, as a large ship is seen landing directly in front of them, creating a large amount of dust that Kyousuke and Vector cover their eyes from until the ship finally lands.

"Guess that answers it, huh?" Vector says surprised, as they both start to walk up to the ships door, wondering who's inside. The door flies open, startling Kyousuke and Vector as a humanly figure is seen running out the door.

"KYOUSUKE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" A woman screams happily, jumping out onto Kyousuke and hugging him tightly, as Kyousuke stands there, mindlessly in shock before regaining himself and realizing what's happing.

"Alisa?" Kyousuke says in shock, as he starts to move his hand down her back slowly. "I thought it was the end for you!" Kyousuke says in relief, pulling her closer to him and hugging her tightly as she starts to tear up in response.

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you! I'm such a horrible friend! I…I…I." Alisa continues to say, stuttering in sadness as Kyousuke pulls back and grabs her shoulders in response.

"Don't worry about it now! You being safe and alive is all I need to forgive you." Kyousuke says heartwarmingly, as Alisa grabs and hugs him tightly again.

"Love is something _you _can never deny." Alisa says calmly, as they stand there hugging each other while Sonic, Tails, Sally and Amy come out to meet up with Vector. Sonic is a bit surprised at seeing Vector alive, thinking before that it would be a lot tougher for him than he expected.

"Hey Vector! How's it going?" Sonic says happily, as Vector scratches his head and smiles.

"Ah, nothing much except that _I'm_ saving the world." Vector says, being cool about everything happening.

"Sorry about that laser guys. The ship was set to an auto-tracking mode and auto-fired by mistake." Tails says apologetically, as Kyousuke and Alisa stop hugging.

"It's nothing." Kyousuke says acceptingly, as Tails smiles in response and Kyousuke switches to the situation at hand.

"Do you know if anyone else is still here?" Kyousuke asks concerned, as Sally informs them all.

"Unfortunately, everyone else is still most-likely in the Egg Grapes." Sally informs, as she then starts to ponder about something. "What I don't understand is why that green elemental is working with Dr. Eggman." Sally asks, putting everyone into question except for Alisa, who knows why due to Theotrin telling it to her right to her face.

"It's because…" Alisa says while struggling to say why as everyone turns their attention to her, ready to hear what she has to say. She clenches her fist in anger and sadness before releasing her grip and going on to explain.

"It's because he came here for the Chaos Emeralds." Alisa says, shocking everyone as Tails questions it.

"But why would he be after the emeralds if he's working with Dr. Eggman?" Tails asks confused, as Alisa continues to explain.

"With Eggman, he can get the Chaos Emeralds while being able to not see Eggman as a threat. Once he gets them, he plans on killing him, sucking all the life force out of everyone and ripping out our mobian DNA to become the ultimate life force in existence." Alisa explains, as Sonic starts to worry.

"Oh no! We gotta get to Eggman, fast!" Sonic says worried, before Sally interrupts.

"Wait, did you say mobian DNA?" Sally asks shocked; as Alisa goes on to explain.

"You see, we elementals have mobian DNA, so we can transform into mobians such as yourselves." Alisa explains, triggering a memory response in Amy.

"So that's why you looked like a falcon when you found us in the beach." Amy says, realizing the truth as Alisa nods in response. Alisa then transforms into her falcon form, shocking everyone except Vector, whom is questioned by Sonic.

"Hey, how come you're not surprised Vector?" Sonic questions Vector, who crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"Cuz I've seen it before, and to tell you the truth, Kyousuke's is pretty awesome if you ask me." Vector explains, as Sonic then turns to Kyousuke, who Alisa looks at in surprise. "You managed to unlock your mobian transformation already?!" She says both excited and surprised, as Kyousuke shrugs his shoulders in response.

"It's kind of a long story, but to prove it to you, here it is!" Kyousuke says, transforming into his crocodile form while shocking everyone, with the exception of Vector in the process. Vector does open his eyes though and smiles in response. "Let's get going then." Kyousuke says, as they all start getting into the ship without question. Sally somewhat hesitates to get in though, being the second to last with Alisa behind her.

"What's the matter?" Alisa asks concerned, as Sally sadly responds.

"I'm afraid of what's going to happen to you if they do take your mobian DNA." Sally says, as Alisa comforts her by assuring that it's not going to happen.

"You shouldn't think that he can get to me that easily, and if he does, I won't die." Alisa says comfortingly, as Sally feels a bit better. However, she was still worried that if he were to, that she wouldn't be able to transform into a falcon anymore, as thinking of the thought scared her.

Tails starts the ship and starts flying towards the base, heading at full speed until he spots something very peculiar on the ground.

"Is that Knuckles?" Tails asks surprised, lowering the ship down to Knuckles before seeing that Dayton, Mighty and Ray are with him too.

"Hey, It's our old buddy Knuckles!" Vector says happily, as Tails turns on a loudspeaker in the ship to get their attention. "Hey guys! Up here!" Tails shouts to them all through the speaker, catching their attention and lowering the ship to Knuckles height so they all can get to the ship. Sally opens the side door and holds out her hand to Knuckles who's relieved by their appearance.

"Well well, it's about time you showed up." Knuckles says relieved, as he grabs onto Sally's hand and gets into the ship. Mighty and Ray both notice too and they get into the ship easily, while Dayton refuses to get into the ship.

"I can handle this alone!" Dayton says bitterly, as Kyousuke and Alisa get annoyed by this.

"Here comes the fire-cracker." Kyousuke says annoyed, as Alisa rolls her eyes in annoyance and Sally gets upset that Dayton isn't boarding the ship.

"Really? You don't need us?!" Sally says irritated, as Dayton ponders about it real quick before grabbing her hand and getting into the ship. "Good choice." Sally says to herself quietly, as she shuts the door and confirms to Tails that everyone's in.

"Alright, changing course of ship direction to Eggman's base!" Tails informs everyone, as he turns the ship and starts heading for Eggman's base. Dayton is seeing kneeling on the ground as Mighty and Ray, along with Knuckles go talk to Sonic and Vector for a little bit. He then gets up and walks over to Alisa, crossing his arms as Alisa's are also crossed. They glare at each other bitterly before Dayton engages in a bitter argument with her.

"Oh, it's the woman who ran away." Dayton says cruelly, still clearly upset about them running off as Alisa rolls her eyes and responds back bitterly.

"Oh, do I have to put up with someone who's mad at me for saving my own life and running away in a supposedly_ time of crisis_?!" Alisa says bitterly, as Kyousuke intervenes, intending to stop them from arguing.

"As much as I want to smash him into the ground too Alisa, we need everyone that we can get, so arguing over something like this is pointless as of now." Kyousuke explains, as Alisa begins to calm down and Dayton doesn't change his attitude whatsoever. Sally stares at Dayton with shock, as she notices Dayton in his wolf form.

"You have wolf DNA!" Sally informs him, as he could care less and realizes both Kyousuke and Alisa are also in their mobian forms.

"So crocodiles and falcons are supposed to be friends?" Dayton says insultingly, as Kyousuke simply walks off and Alisa responds back insultingly while walking over to Amy.

"As if you're going to do better." Alisa says sarcastically, sitting next to Amy while Kyousuke walks over to Vector, and they stare at each other with both arms crossed.

"Well, we made it this far." Kyousuke notes, as Vector looks up at Kyousuke with a somewhat mixed expression of being worried and happy.

"Yeah, and I'm still not stopping yet." Vector says confidently, as he holds out his fist to Kyousuke. Kyousuke then clasps his fist with Vector's, as they smile at each other in confidence.

"One more step to go!" Kyousuke says encouragingly, as they all wait in the ship for the ever longing battle against Eggman and Theotrin, as they plan to stop them for good and for once set things right.


	12. Chapter 12: It All Starts!

Chapter 12: It All Starts!

"Alright guys, the ship's landing near Eggman's base!" Tails informs everyone, as he stops the ship, landing it near a large metal platform while the ship's door opens. Everyone gets out, being all in teams so that each team can infiltrate a different part of base that'll stop Eggman and Theotrin through multiple means. There are four teams in total, first being Team Sonic, with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as the high speed team of the group, Team Rose with Amy, Sally and Alisa, and Team Chaotix with Mighty, Ray and Dayton in one group with Kyousuke and Vector in the other group. Sally walks in front of everyone, explaining their roles to make their roles in stopping Eggman clear to them.

"Alright here's the deal. Team Sonic will go and help free everyone from the Egg Grapes, while Team Rose will help them out by hacking into Eggman's security system and shutting it down. Team Chaotix then will take split ways in stopping Theotrin, while also finding where the other Chaos Emeralds are before either one of them gets to them first." Sally explains while making sure that everyone knows their roles.

"Let's get moving then!" Sally commands, as everyone starts getting a move on in stopping Eggman. Team Sonic speeds down a tunnel in the base that leads to the Egg Grapes, while Team Rose heads in a different direction to shut down his security system in the process. Ray flies Mighty and Dayton up to a small ventilation hole, prying the vent open as they all slide down it, seeing if it leads to the Chaos Emeralds or not. Kyousuke points his chokuto towards a round, metal point in the wall, sending an electrical beam of electricity to the point, using it as a grappling hook as he's about to jump off.

"Grab on to me!" Kyousuke instructs, as Vector grabs Kyousuke and holds onto him tightly. Kyousuke jumps off the metal platform and swings down into a tunnel, landing directly onto the tunnel floor carefully. Vector then stops holding on to Kyousuke and Kyousuke disables the electrical grappling hook he created, sucking the electrical energy back into him through his hands. "Let's get going!" Kyousuke says in a rush, as they both start running down the tunnel to search for Theotrin.

"Well, at least we're not the ones finding the computer room!" Vector says relieved, as they continue down the large dark tunnel of the base. Meanwhile, everyone is still in the Egg Grapes, either asleep from exhaustion or awake, being afraid of something that might be happening to them or is going to happen to them. Fortunately, Sonic busts through a metal door that leads to the room, surprising everyone as they start cheering for Sonic. Tails and Knuckles then suddenly come up from behind, happy that they made it just in time.

"Sonic! It's about time you showed up! I was getting worried that you were just gonna leave me here without my precious jewels." Rouge says relieved, as Sonic doesn't pay attention and is more focused on saving everyone else.

"Don't worry everyone. I'm gonna get you all out in a jiffy!" Sonic says, preparing to spin-dash before realizing that he can't move.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Sonic says confused, as Eggman is seen coming down from the ceiling in his Egg Mobile, watching Sonic in pleasure, who's struggling to move even a centimeter.

"Oh look! It's Sonic the Rodent! Seems like you've stepped on my fancy new gadget I've been working on. I call it, the Egg Rubber Magnet!" Eggman exclaims, as Sonic tries pulling his feet off, only to see their stuck to the gadget like glue. "It useless hedgehog. The magnetic concentration on this device is so high that you'll have to lose your speedy feet to be set free!" Eggman shouts, hysterically laughing as usual when his plans seem like their becoming a success.

"Take a good look Eggman, because you're making a big mistake!" Tails informs, as Eggman looks to see that neither Tails nor Knuckles were on the gadget, noticing its square shape instantly. Eggman then goes into panic as he throws his hands on his head in shock.

"What?! How can it be?! This is preposterous!" Eggman shouts in panic. Knuckles gets ready to send Eggman on a trip that he'll never forget.

"Eggman, it's already game over for you!" Knuckles says spitefully, as Eggman starts to panic even more.

"Wait Knuckles! I can offer you a deal! If you just listen to me I…." Eggman pleads, as the raging Echidna jumps up towards Eggman, ready to knock him out of the sky.

"Take this!" He shouts, upper-cutting his Egg Mobile into the air as Eggman bounces all over the room before flying into another tunnel in the base.

"CURSE YOU HEDGEHOG! Note that this won't be THE END OF ME!" Eggman screams as his voice eventually fades into nothing. Sonic then suddenly can move again, surprising Tails as he gets a call from Amy on his communicator attached to his wrist.

"Tails, this is Team Rose coming in, over!" She says with _style_, as Tails then communicates back.

"Yeah Amy, what's up?" Tails asks, as Knuckles is brushing off his hands while listening to Tails. Sonic keeps moving his feet around though, glad that they're free from the magnet pad and that he can finally move again.

"We already shut down the security system Tails. Getting through his base now should be a breeze!" Amy exclaims, as Tails is mind-blown by how fast they shut down the security system.

"WHOA AMY! How did you hack into the security system so fast?!" Tails exclaims, as Sonic smiles in satisfaction that they did it so quickly.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Alisa just froze the machine with her ice powers and I smashed it with my hammer, using the power of love!" Amy explains joyfully, as Tails looks down at the ground somewhat irritated and expressionless.

"Well if that's what you call hacking then." Tails explains, as Sonic walks over to Tails and talks into the watch.

"Is everyone ok over there?" Sonic asks concerned, as Amy then takes a minute to look around the area before noticing something bad.

"OH NO!" Amy screams, as everyone then jumps in shock.

"What, what is it Amy?! Did something happen?!" Sonic asks worried, as Amy then shouts into the speaker fearfully.

"Sally's GONE!" Amy shouts alarmed, as Sonic starts to worry before getting to the situation at hand.

"Alright guys, let's get them all out of here and go find Sally!" Sonic instructs, as Tails and Knuckles agree. They then start freeing everyone from the Egg Grapes, making sure no one was affected by them in the process. On the other hand, Mighty and Ray managed to get to two of the Chaos Emeralds, one being emerald green and the other being white as a crystal. Surprisingly though, Dayton isn't with them.

"Looks like we found them!" Mighty says relieved, as Ray is also relieved that they found them.

"Then let's grab them and get out of this place!" Ray says happily, as they both reach out to grab the emeralds. However, something locks the emeralds in place, as they stare at them in shock.

"NO!" Mighty shouts in panic, trying to grab them and rip them out of the robot. The robot, however, is one step ahead as it moves too fast and sucks the emeralds into the machine. Mighty slams his fist against the machine in anger, as the doors behind them start to close up and lock them in.

"Mighty, we gotta get out of here!" Ray shouts, as Mighty and him run up to the door at high speed, only to get locked in by the doors.

"What?! NO!" Mighty shouts angrily as Ray stands there fearfully. Mighty tries busting out using his Super Strength, but even that doesn't come close to making a dent in the doors. "Dammit!" Mighty says angrily, as he turns around and slides down the metal door, sitting on the floor in disgrace of his own failure.

"So, it's….it's over." Ray says depressingly, as Mighty only nods his head in response, too full of regret to say much. "At least we're not alone though, right?" Ray says, as he sits down next to Mighty against the metal door.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Mighty says elevated, as he looks down at the ground, hoping for someone to free them from being trapped.

Meanwhile, Vector and Kyousuke manage to get extremely far into the building, as they approach a tiny corridor leading to Theotrin himself, ready to have a showdown with him at any moment.

"We finally made it!" Kyousuke says relieved, exhaling and wiping his head as Vector starts walking into the corridor, with Kyousuke following behind.

"Let's give this guy a real good pounding now!" Vector says confidently, as they walk into the corridor, ready to battle a fight to the real end.

"Now, I THOUGHT I told you to stop them! Using whatever it takes, even preferably KILLING THEM!" Theotrin screams at someone, as he crushes a glass in his hand to pieces, scaring Kyousuke and he pulls Vector back with him and they hug the wall.

"Hey, what…" Vector asks, before quietly being interrupted by Kyousuke.

"We can't let him see us now! It'll really destroy our chances of winning!" Kyousuke nervously explains, as they both then try to listen out for who Theotrin's talking to.

"_You_ told me to delay them from getting to the base, word for word." A dark voice says in response, surprising both Vector and Kyousuke as they start to listen even more.

"Is that?" Vector asks surprised, being interrupted by Kyousuke.

"Shavecke." Kyousuke says shocked, as they both continue to listen to their argument, their hearts beating even faster than before as they never know what's going to happen next.

"Talk back to me AGAIN and you'll be a victim, just like the rest of them!" Theotrin says infuriated, knowing that Shavecke intentionally didn't stop them on purpose. Shavecke just closes his eyes and looks downwards, having that _Shadow the Hedgehog_ type attitude once more while being completely fed up with Theotrin's demanding tone and personality.

"Just give me the orders and I'll carry them out, that's all." Shavecke says fed up, only to be surprised as Theotrin starts to chuckle and then laugh hysterically, surprising both Vector and Kyousuke again by his demeanor.

"No no no, not this time! This time, you're going to be the DNA that'll show those worthless beings of this dead planet the reason why living with beings like you and them is useless, until one goes beyond that boundary, obtaining ultimate POWER!" Theotrin says with pure fascination and rage, clenching his fists in euphoria as he begins laughing evilly, to the point to where it feels like acid is running through your own body. Shavecke is sent into shock and terror of what Theotrin plans on doing, both to Shavecke himself and everyone else on Mobius. However, he clenches his fists with pure hatred as he could kill him with a single punch.

"Fucking genocidal piece of…" Shavecke says emotionally enraged, before Theotrin sends a massive wind vortex spiraling towards him. Shavecke launches a massive Chaos Spear towards the wind Vortex, causing a massive explosion that blinds both Kyousuke and Vector as they cover their eyes from the light. It eventually dies out, and they both look to see a multi-colored portal standing in the middle of the room. Kyousuke runs into the room, looking around for both of them, only to see that they both aren't there anymore.

"Shavecke's…gone." Kyousuke says somewhat upset, as Vector looks at the portal with major curiosity.

"Well, you ready for this?" Vector asks Kyousuke, as Kyousuke then walks up to Vector, turning to the portal, ready to enter.

"Let's go." Kyousuke says ready, as they both, side-by-side, walk into the portal.

Kyousuke's heart begins to beat ever faster, as he can't stop thinking about anything except that his vengeance is finally going to be collected. "I made it this far. This far, thinking that I would be doing it alone." He thinks to himself, looking up at Vector, who's focused on the exit of the portal. "But then Vector came into my life and changed everything. My wounds from the past were healed, my love that was crushed was saved and I even found out that I'm related to him. Who would've ever thought that we would be so close within such a short time span, both being crocodiles at that." Kyousuke says to himself, as Vector looks over and smiles. Kyousuke smiles in response and then looks forward, ahead of him. "Theotrin. It's time to show you why there's a day called Judgement day, and what it's meant for." Kyousuke says confidently, as they become engulfed in a massive white light, before it fades away and they are in an unrealistic looking dimension.

The floor ripples turquoise like water, and the walls are still looking like Eggman's base, only turquoise in color this time. The portals all around the room close, showing no escape possible. Along with Vector and Kyousuke, everyone else that helped out with infiltrating Eggman's base is with them. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Alisa, Dayton, Amy, Mighty, and Ray. They all look up to see Theotrin in a new form, gasping in shock by Theotrin's god-like presence. His skin is now completely red with white, floating particles inside, having red strips draping down from him like decorations and his eyes glowing a pure white as usual. He's floating in the air and holding a golden, un-sheathed katana, glowing radiantly with its vibrant color.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Theotrin taunts, holding his Katana up to Sally's neck, who's been knocked out and is being held onto a portal mysteriously. Sonic's anger begins to flare up, as the battle for the sake of Mobius is now here. It's either kill or die at this point.


	13. Chapter 13: Blast Recall

Chapter 13: Blast Recall

As time passes by, they all stand there in shock, watching Theotrin pull the unconscious Sally into the portal, ultimately shielding her from everyone else so that they can't get to her. Every bit of her body is pulled in as if she was to be erased from existence, as Theotrin only smiles in sadistic pleasure. He watches a regretful Sonic flare up in his anger, clenching his fists in pure fury.

"She's unconscious. What did you do to her?!" Sonic says darkly, filled with anger as he stares at the ground in hate. Theotrin just looks at the angry hedgehog pitifully.

"She is the piece of intelligence that'll give me ultimate power, you see. That Eggman was nothing but a toy in my gathering of the Chaos Emeralds." Theotrin explains sadistically, sighing before going on. "He'll soon be as good as dead, along with the rest of your useless kind." Theotrin says bitterly, as Sonic's anger flares up even more.

"Alisa was right!" Tails says surprised, as Theotrin stares at Alisa sadly, feeling regret for what she could have done for him.

"Oh Alisa, we could've been so close, so much more than what you are now. If only you would've…." Theotrin says, before Alisa violently sends a large shard of ice towards him. However, it's easily sliced apart by his Katana.

"Don't you EVER think of ME that way! I'll tear you to shreds!" Alisa screams, as she starts to run up towards Theotrin, only to be restricted by Dayton.

"Not now Alisa! Do you want to get yourself killed! Get a grip!" Dayton demands, holding back Alisa as she finally calms down, only for Theotrin to chuckle in response. Dayton then looks at Theotrin with a despising look.

"But I don't blame her. I'm GONNA KILL YOU SO BAD!" Dayton yells angrily, as Theotrin looks at him like he's pathetic.

"You could fix your grammar at least before I kill you." Theotrin says insultingly, before being startled by something behind him. Suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog teleports behind him, preparing to use a Chaos Blast on Theotrin at point-blank range.

"Shadow!" Everyone shouts in surprise, as he charges up the chaos energy in his hands.

"CHAOS BLAST…" He yells, preparing to launch the attack before unexpectedly being impaled in the stomach by Theotrin's katana.

"Oh no! SHADOW!" Amy screams, as everyone else gasps when they see Theotrin pin the impaled Shadow onto the wall, who's trying to deal with the pressure as he grits his teeth in excruciating pain. Theotrin then begins to laugh sadistically, angering everyone else as Knuckles becomes infuriated.

"What! You think THAT'S FUNNY?!" Knuckles yells furiously, clenching his fists in anger, despite not really caring much for Shadow.

"What's funny is that even the Ultimate Lifeform is going to DIE!" Theotrin says cruelly, throwing Shadow off the wall onto the ground, as Shadow rolls across the ground a bit, getting stains of blood on the floor. Shadow covers the large wound in agony, as he stares at Theotrin, helplessly in anger and doubt.

"Dammit! This..can't…be..happening! I'm..the…Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow says in excruciating pain, as Theotrin prepares to slash him dead from a stand-point.

"I hope you enjoy your immortality finally coming to an end, arrogant hedgehog!" Theotrin says sadistically, slashing the sword as a sharp wave of wind slices through the thin air, causing everyone to cover themselves from its effects. It is from this that Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform, supposedly, is now _dead. _

Everyone looks up in terror as they see him, lying on the ground like a doll that can be played with.

"Whoa, Shadow's…" Knuckles says, paralyzed with shock as everyone else has become speechless at the hands of Shadow's death.

"OH NO! Shadow's…" Amy cries, as she starts crying in her hands uncontrollably. Sonic pats her shoulder in sympathy, before giving Theotrin a deadly glare, as Theotrin widens an eye out of interest.

"He really wasn't kidding." Vector says shocked and saddened, as Kyousuke walks up to the hedgehog, kneeling down to him as he's about to pick him up.

"I'll give you some time to witness the traumatic pain of death." Theotrin says cruelly, as this infuriates Alisa impressively quick.

"Why YOU BITCH!" Alisa screams, aiming to attack Theotrin before being restricted by Dayton again, whom she then holds on to. She sinks her face into his silky, silver fur, about to break down emotionally as Dayton holds on to her comfortingly, while shooting Theotrin with a deadly glare, just like Sonic did. Kyousuke picks up Shadow gently, reverting back to his human form as he tilts Shadow towards him. Kyousuke feels the darkness around Shadow, seeing only a small hint of love in his energy. Shadow manages to open his eyes slowly, looking at Kyousuke with surprise as he coughs up a bit of blood, getting it all over himself.

"Wh..Wh…What are you doing?" Shadow asks curiously, as he is in too much pain to express any anger or sadness.

"Why did you think that you could take him yourself? If you had trouble the last time I saw you fight, why did you still do it?" Kyousuke asks upsettingly, as Shadow closes his eyes before answering.

"Because….I'm the Ultimate…Lifeform…and…I'm not…supposed to fail." Shadow says arduously, coughing up yet more blood as he opens his eyes in response. Kyousuke is struck with a feeling of remorse, feeling knots tie up in himself as he starts to respond to Shadow.

"Maria was all I had, and now I failed her." Shadow says sadly, interrupting Kyousuke as Kyousuke realizes that she died. Feeling guilty for Shadow, he closes his own eyes before responding back.

"Even if you failed her in your eyes, she'll always love you for who you are." Kyousuke says emotionally, as Shadow is completely overfilled with affection, the cure that'll flush out some of his dark feelings. Shadow, emotionally impacted, manages to take his hand and run it through Kyousuke's blond hair, giving him extreme nostalgia as the blood from his mouth begins to drip onto the floor.

"You look…a lot like her." He says calmly and vibrantly in his fatal state, as a tear from his eye comes out, falling out onto Kyousuke's hand as it spreads into invisibility. Shadow then closes his eyes and Kyousuke stares at Shadow in shock. Everyone else is staring at Kyousuke with warm-hearted feelings with yet a shocked expression on their faces, with the exception of Theotrin. Kyousuke lets a tear from his eye fall onto Shadow's stomach, sinking into his wound as it blends in and disperses within his blood. He gently sets Shadow on the ground, slowly getting up and staring at Theotrin bitterly, full of hatred, knowing that Theotrin has really crossed the line. Theotrin went too far this time, and now he's going to pay. Theotrin just slightly chuckles, about to ask him a question.

"Did you enjoy your time with…" Theotrin is about to ask, before Kyousuke angrily pulls out his pistol and fires it right into Theotrin's face. The bullet flies in the air at high speed, being engulfed in electricity as Theotrin slashes it down with his katana. However, the electricity travels through the katana, electrically shocking Theotrin as he screams in painful agony. Kyousuke then takes this chance to make the biggest attack yet.

"NOW EVERYONE! GIVE HIM EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Kyousuke commands loudly, as everyone then starts attacking Theotrin, who manages to stop the electricity and pay attention to what's happening. Knuckles, being the first, starts charging towards Theotrin with Sonic.

"Ready Sonic!" Knuckles yells, holding a spin-dashing Sonic as Knuckles prepares to launch him at Theotrin. "TAKE THIS you bastard!" Knuckles yells, launching Sonic at Theotrin with such extreme speed that it can get deadly.

"I can handle more than THAT!" Theotrin shouts angrily, using his katana as a shield as Sonic spin-dashes into the sword, spinning even faster with every second as Theotrin is easily dealing with the pressure.

"Say that when you don't have all us to deal with!" Dayton yells, running up to Theotrin's side and using his earth control to create large rock structures that protrude from the ground. This gives Theotrin more trouble, as he jumps back multiple times while dodging them.

"Thanks SONIC!" Theotrin says sarcastically, taking Sonic and throwing him into the rocks while attempting to hit Dayton, who misses by a few inches. Sonic then bounces all over the area uncontrollably, while Alisa manages to freeze Theotrin's feet to the ground, as she prepares to attack him with a deadly ice shard in her palm. Theotrin, however, angrily slices the shard apart, quickly throwing the katana to his other hand and punching Alisa in the face. She trembles backwards while covering her face temporarily, as she recovers quickly. Stunningly, Theotrin somehow manages to free himself.

"That was simple" Theotrin says, not knowing that his feet are burning up in green flames, as he then notices the heat burn himself.

"Shit!" Theotrin says angrily, trying to use his wind control to compress the flames until Mighty upper-cuts him in the air painfully, causing Theotrin to lose control of himself.

"That did it!" Vector says confidently, as Mighty becomes impressed with Vector, with Theotrin then realizing that he's in the air. Sonic comes spin-dashing towards Amy, as Amy pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Let's show this guy some real manners!" Amy says, being ready for anything as Sonic comes into contact with her hammer. Amy then launches him at Theotrin, encouraging Sonic as he spin-dashes into Theotrin's katana by mistake.

"NOOOO!" Theotrin screams, twisting his body sideways as he tries to grab back the katana. "Not this time!" Kyousuke yells, shooting the katana with his pistol as it starts spinning out of control in the air. Vector instantly sets the katana ablaze, as it burns into green flames, burning Theotrin as it starts falling before he does. Alisa then instantly freezes the katana as it then falls to the ground, shattering to pieces, confirming that the sword is finally destroyed. Theotrin lands in anger flat on his feet, as he angrily creates a vortex of wind in front of Amy, sucking her in helplessly as she screams for help.

"SONIC! HELP ME!" Amy screams in terror, as Sonic instantly runs over to help her, only to be too late. "Not you too!" He says upsettingly, as he angrily glares at Theotrin, who glares back in response.

"Two down, nine to go!" Theotrin says tauntingly, as Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty, Alisa and Dayton prepare to really give him a beat down. They all prepare to punch him brutally with all their strength, as they see Theotrin curl up into a ball.

"HWAAAAA!" Theotrin growls, as a massive explosion is seen, as they are all blown back by it. Alisa flies up in the air for protection, carefully analyzing what happened to Theotrin during that explosion.

Meanwhile, Tails and Ray managed to find a small opening in the room, quietly trying to get into it until Theotrin notices. Theotrin now has transformed into an unusually large mobian cobra, surprising Alisa as she remembers everyone hating reptilian elementals back on their old planet. He quickly tail whips Tails as Ray manages to get through into the hole. Ray then quickly shuts the hole from behind him as Theotrin explodes in anger.

"NOOOO!" Theotrin screams, as he tail whips Vector and Kyousuke painfully and grabs them both. Kyousuke's pistol flies out of his hand onto the ground, sliding across it as Theotrin holds Kyousuke and Vector by their necks onto the wall. They start desperately trying to free themselves, as Theotrin slightly chokes them with satisfaction. He begins grinning in contempt as Tails quickly runs over and grabs the pistol, aiming it at Theotrin's snake face.

"HEY! BACK OFF YOU JERK!" Tails yells angrily, as he quickly shoots Theotrin twice, hitting him in the face once. This triggers Theotrin's fury, causing him to whip Tails into the wall. Tails painfully flies into the wall as he closes his eyes in pain. Sonic watches his best friend being slammed into the wall painfully, as his hate begins to overtake him.

"You take Sally from me, and now you try to kill Tails!" Sonic says darkly, slowly becoming Dark Sonic as Knuckles watches in shock. However, Theotrin hisses creepily in response right in his face, opening his mouth wide and emitting a green gas that causes everyone to choke in pain, with the exception of himself and both Kyousuke and Vector. As everyone grabs their necks in pain and Alisa falls to the ground, Theotrin lets up on Kyousuke and Vector, still holding them by their necks so that they can watch everyone else choke on the gas. This sends them into horror as Theotrin looks them both right in the eyes.

"I knew you reptiles were going to be immune to this gas, so I'll have to kill you single handedly." Theotrin says, being too caught up in success to notice Kyousuke doing something strange. Kyousuke looks at Vector and starts imitating a chewing move with his mouth, as Vector then realizes that he wants him to bite Theotrin. Kyousuke then stares Theotrin right in the eyes, who laughs sadistically, feeling nothing but pleasure from watching their friends suffer. "When I kill you, I might as well eat you for fun!" Theotrin says coldly. Shockingly, Kyousuke starts laughing uncontrollably, majorly confusing Theotrin as Kyousuke sighs of laughter before explaining.

"A snake eating a crocodile? That was millenniums ago, and you'd kill yourself anyway, you stupid cannibal!" Kyousuke says insultingly, grinning in pure revenge as Theotrin watches him transform into his crocodile form. "NOW!" Kyousuke commands, as both Vector and Kyousuke bite Theotrin painfully, ripping millions of tissues and skin particles as Theotrin painfully sets himself free. A small river of green blood begins showing up as Theotrin is slithering away in agony. Green blood is then seen squirting everywhere from the bite marks, as Kyousuke starts spitting out Theotrin's skin and blood. Vector then breaths massive amounts of green fire all over the room, watching it kill off the green gas and stop everyone else from choking to death.

Theotrin then reverts back to his elemental form, as Kyousuke chuckles in relief.

"You should know that the crocodile has the most powerful jaws ever seen! Even with your massive fangs, escaping our jaws would be impossible." Kyousuke explains, as Theotrin prepares to fight again, one last time to kill them all.

"Knew it wouldn't work anyway." Theotrin says fed up, as he begins glowing brightly, holding a white orb in his hand with a wind vortex surrounding it. Kyousuke looks at Vector, who looks back in response.

"You wanna get this over with?" Kyousuke asks casually, as Vector gives him a thumbs up and grins in delight.

"You wanna bet?!" Vector says excited, as they both prepare to end this deadly battle, for once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14: It's Not Him!

Chapter 14: It's Not Him!

Ray managed to safely, and successfully escape from Theotrin before he could get to him. However, it turns out that the portal closed by itself, and not by Ray closing it. He walks around in an unrealistic, black dimension. Taking footsteps in the black water as he walks around, he sees Sally hanging from a large, wooden pole in the room. He quickly rushes over to her, seeing that she's still unconscious as he tries to get her down from the pole. However, she isn't moving at all, which surprises Ray tremendously.

"But how? There's nothing holding her up." He says to himself disappointed, as a dark voice chuckles pride fully in the dimension, startling Ray.

"Looks like you fell into my trap, KIDDO!" Theotrin's disembodied voice shouts, laughing hysterically as a black hand comes out of nowhere and is about to grab Ray.

"What is that?!" Ray shouts shocked, as it's about to grab him. Fortunately, a kunai flies right into it, dispersing its energy as it hits Sally's pole and sticks to it. "Huh? Who was that?" Ray asks, wondering who threw the kunai. Suddenly, a purple aura is seen walking out of nowhere, as it gets even brighter by each step it takes towards Ray. The figure then finally emerges, surprising Ray as he smiles in relief.

"It's just me Ray." Espio says, being the ninja who threw the kunai in the first place. Ray begins to ask a question, but is forced to not ask it when more black hands start emerging.

"I don't think now is the best time to be asking questions." Espio explains, preparing to battle the other black hands that just emerged. However, a giant, long bolt of blue electricity comes and blasts right through the hands, dispersing them into the air as they become absolutely nothing.

"Hey! That was…" Ray tries saying, before a large, black crocodile appears before them.

"What the?" Espio says, surprised to see someone like that in front of himself.

"Who are you?" Ray asks on guard, as the crocodile only smiles in response.

Meanwhile, Theotrin takes the glowing white orb in the palm of his hand and launches it towards Kyousuke and Vector. Kyousuke quickly pulls out his chokuto and spins around, while at the same time, Vector manages to grab the orb and prevent it from flying into the wall using his immense strength. Kyousuke charges up his chokuto with electrical, radiant energy, attracting the orb to the sword. He then blasts the orb back at Theotrin at an even higher speed as Theotrin is unable to resist it. He gets easily blown back by the orb, sliding across the ground on his back as the orb bounces off him and blows a hole in the wall behind him. The hole leads to where Sally is, as Sonic sees her inside.

"Now's my chance!" Sonic says, quickly speeding into the portal as Mighty notices and runs after him.

"SONIC!" Knuckles shouts, running into the portal as well before Theotrin tries to shut it. Kyousuke sees Alisa and Dayton still in the room, not wanting them in the room though.

"GO!" Kyousuke yells towards Dayton and Alisa, who are unsure about this. "We can handle this. They _will _need all the help they can get." Kyousuke confidently tells them, as Alisa then tries to fly into the portal.

"Heh, good luck." Theotrin says pitifully, as he attempts to close it even faster until Dayton punches him in the face with a rock covered hand.

"Have fun losing your last game!" Dayton says insultingly, as he then jumps into the portal after Alisa manages to get into it.

"NOOO!" Theotrin screams, closing the portal quickly as he then angrily punches the floor. He gets up and turns around, only to be confused by seeing Kyousuke and Vector just standing there, waiting for Theotrin to do something.

"Ah, so you do have a death wish." Theotrin says satisfyingly, as Vector only starts to laugh out of amusement in response.

"The Chaotix aren't gonna go down that easy you fool!" Vector says insultingly, as he fist bumps with Kyousuke. Theotrin only gets irritated by this, creating a large orb of white light in his hand again, except this time; he compresses the energy to create more pressure, resulting in a bigger explosion like Kyousuke did with Shavecke.

"However, before I do kill you, I want to ask you something Kyousuke." Theotrin says, surprising Kyousuke as he slowly puts his hand back next to his waist. He eyes Theotrin skeptically, while also glaring at him in the process.

"Yeah, and what would you want to ask me, huh, after trying to kill me at least a million times?" Kyousuke says sternly, as Theotrin only chuckles in response.

"You know that we both were under the same pressure as children." Theotrin brings up, as Kyousuke continues to glare at him in contempt. Theotrin just bringing up the thought of his past already started getting to him, putting him on edge as Theotrin continues.

"Why did you leave me to live a pathetic life with those two?" Theotrin asks, not moving a single part of his body while asking it.

Kyousuke then gets hit with memories, as he remembers the time when they were kids. Simple enough, Theotrin wanted to get revenge on everyone for hating him, but Kyousuke had a different point-of-view. He didn't want revenge; he only wanted people to love him for whom he was. They both stood across from each other, staring each other in the eyes, as Theotrin reaches out to Kyousuke.

"How can you be so persistent? They hate you! They don't want anything to do with us, nothing!" Theotrin says, swinging his hand away in anger as Kyousuke only continues to look him in the eyes.

"They think of us reptiles as nothing but SCORN!" Theotrin says angrily, as the young Kyousuke stares at the ground in disappointment, thinking about how true it is, and how wrong Theotrin is being.

"That's an unfounded belief Theotrin. I don't know what their point in saying that would be, but I don't care anymore." Kyousuke responds calmly, as he starts to walk away, not wanting to deal with it anymore. Theotrin interrupts, being persistent as he is, asking Kyousuke another question.

"_Why_ are you so _different_? You're not like most of us. You still choose to not get revenge over this, I don't understand! Why…why are you so enigmatic?!" Theotrin shouts angrily, demanding answers while being both confused and surprised. Kyousuke then stops in his tracks, taking a moment to respond back, sighing in sorrow before responding.

"Haven't you noticed that crocodiles are not the same as other reptiles?" Kyousuke asks Theotrin, shocking him that Kyousuke has already found out his mobian nature, being a crocodile. "I don't even know why we are related to mobians that don't even live here, but I can say that being one to fall under hatred so easily is never a wise choice." Kyousuke explains, as Theotrin gives up hope, starting to walk away in disappointment.

"Then do that if that's what you want." Theotrin says bitterly, as Kyousuke continues walking away without making any comebacks. "Snakes and crocodiles never did get along very well in the first place anyway." Theotrin says bitterly, as he starts to run away from Kyousuke. Suddenly, a massive explosion occurs were Theotrin would be, but Theotrin can't be heard screaming. Kyousuke instantly turns around, standing in shock as he sees the trees behind him in flames. He instantly rushes over to the flames, screaming for Theotrin while looking around for him.

"What the HELL?!" Kyousuke shouts shocked, as he then sees black ink steaming in the air.

This is what triggers Kyousuke's horror, causing him to widen his eyes, reflecting the past as he does the same in the present, looking at Theotrin in pure horror and remorse.

"You…got infected, didn't you?" Kyousuke asks, inflicted with pure horror itself as Theotrin only stands there like a doll, as if we wanted to be attacked. Vector looks at Kyousuke in confusion, as he notices something really weird happening between them.

"What are you talking about?" Vector asks confused; as Kyousuke goes on to explain the deadly curse of this creature.

"These creatures infect elementals that don't understand their point in living. They attack them while they are still young because elementals are nowhere near as strong then as they would be at my age. They overtake their bodies and minds, changing the way they look in the process. However, they can also make elementals do things so horrible and devastating; it'll make you not notice them being infected, just like I was fooled so easily." Kyousuke explains upsettingly, as Vector starts to feel somewhat remorseful for Theotrin. Theotrin then starts to tremble in pain, as he grabs his head in pain while still holding the orb.

"Help me…" A whisper calls out, as Kyousuke widens his eyes in shock, witnessing Theotrin's skin ripple, as if it's mutating.

"We have to finish this now!" Kyousuke says nervously, starting to charge an electrical ball like he did with Shavecke, as he prepares to use it on Theotirn.

"I need your help Vector." Kyousuke asks, as Vector starts to charge the electrical ball with green flames. The ball then turns into a green ball with electrical sparks, covered in green flames that orbit the ball. However, Kyousuke is disappointed with the results, as Theotrin is aiming the white orb towards them. "Dammit! This isn't enough power! We need more energy!" Kyousuke shouts angrily, as Vector tries to put more effort into the ball, only to not have any results returned. All of the sudden, a chaos spear flies into the ball, majorly increasing its size to that of a basketball, as Kyousuke looks to where it came from. Shadow is then seen, still alive! He is shaking in pain as he used a large amount of energy from the chaos spear, as he then falls face-flat onto the floor.

"Alright then! Let's do this!" Kyousuke says confidently, as Vector and Kyousuke look at Theotrin, who is struggling to deal with the pain while holding the orb out even farther towards Kyousuke and Vector. They both run up to Theotrin, as they surprisingly then split ways afterwards. Vector takes full control of the massive energy ball and lunges it into the white orb, causing a massive reaction as they both collide and explode upon each other, creating a white portal in the process. Kyousuke then grabs Theotrin and starts pulling, as he splits into two entities. "Come on! Set yourself free!" Kyousuke screams, as Theotrin struggles to escape the infectious entity, as Vector then comes and tugs on Kyousuke. They manage to pull Theotrin out, as the infectious entity screams a hideous, high-pitched scream while being sucked into the collision of the orb and energy ball. Theotrin is also thrown back a bit as he rolls across the ground, stopping like a dead doll as Kyousuke and Vector run up to Theotrin on the floor. They stand above him, looking at him and his now returned to normal features. He still has that green elemental skin with the white glowing eyes, but now looks more human and less alien. With hair that spikes up in the front, he lies there on the ground, living his last moments as Kyousuke kneels over him.

"So, it really wasn't you then, was it?" Kyousuke asks remorsefully, as Theotrin barely turns his head towards Kyousuke, staring at him in nothing but guilt.

"I'm sorry about this Kyousuke. I was weak, and I caused you all this trouble." He says apologetically in a quiet, stressed out voice as Kyousuke shakes his head.

"I'm not going to blame you for something you didn't do. I never have, and I never will." Kyousuke says forgivingly, as Theotrin's eyes show relief and happiness.

"Well, my time is up. I'm done for." Theotrin says in his dying breath, as Kyousuke starts looking at him upsettingly.

"I never did tell you though, that elementals who find mobians of the same species are to be a special bond of some sort." Theotrin says in his dying breath again, surprising both Vector and Kyousuke as they look at each other for a minute, before staring back at Theotrin before he dies.

"Love is luxury that reptiles normally can't afford." Are Theotrin's last words, as he finally passes away. His body decomposes into white particles, flying in the air as Kyousuke passes his hand through them. They fade into the air and disappear, marking the end of Theotrin, as Kyousuke slowly gets up while closing his eyes.

"You ok?" Vector asks, as Kyousuke opens his eyes, finished with his silent grieving over Theotrin's death.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here." Kyousuke says, as Vector smiles and they prepare to leave, walking over to Shadow to pick him up. However, the white portal returns, as two black infectious hands fly out and grab Kyousuke and Vector.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kyousuke screams in horror, literally taking his chokuto and thowing it violently at the hand that's grabbing Vector, cutting it in half as it screams a hideous noise before dissipating into black particles. The other hand, however, still is holding on to Kyousuke, as he is screaming for survival. The hand starts trying to infect Kyousuke, as he continues to scream in agony and even starts wailing tears in hopes of survival.

"NOOO! NOO! FUCK NOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyousuke screams in terror, as the hand starts pulling him inside while still trying to infect him. Vector ferociously punches the hands arm into the ground, as it lets go of Kyousuke and Vector angrily yells at it.

"YOU REALLY CROSSED THE LINE NOW! I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Vector screams angrily, upset that Kyousuke was dying in the grasp of that infectious hand. He angrily rips the hand out of the portal, ripping it apart as the hand screams hideously again, dying and killing off the last of the infectious hand species. The portal finally closes, as Vector drops the hand that he ripped off, as it disperses into more black particles. Kyousuke is lying on the ground, moving in panic and curling up as he's shaking traumatically from the extensively short experience.

"Sh… .shi…iii.. .t…t..t" Kyousuke says in trauma, as he barely manages to get a glimpse of Vector. Vector's shaking in adrenaline, as he is so pissed off, that it is shocking to see him in this state of anger.

"V…v…ect…t…tor…r." Kyousuke says, still in trauma as Vector then rushes over to him in horror. He stands there, wide-eyed in terror as he sees Kyousuke shaking uncontrollably, like a child who's been scared half-to-death, so bad that it has scarred the child for life. Vector picks up the traumatized elemental, as he scrambles all over Vector in horror, trying to get a grip on him as Vector calms him down by holding him gently.

"Hey, it's over now. You're not gonna die." Vector says comfortingly, as Kyousuke is still shaking, starting to pass out from the trauma. Vector then walks over and picks up Shadow, who is still alive. Shadow looks at Vector sadly, who is surprised to see Shadow acting like this.

"I saw all of it." Shadow says remorsefully, still severely weakened as Vector looks at him completely surprised. "Poor kid." Shadow says sadly, as he is too weak from the Katana to walk by himself. With that, Vector walks out of the area, leaving behind Kyousuke's chokuto that shattered to pieces, ready to announce that they both, including Shadow, saved the world.


	15. Chapter 15: Going Back Home?

Chapter 15: Going Back Home?

It turns out that everyone was successfully saved. Yes, even Eggman was saved, unfortunately. Everyone's lives had returned to normal, living their daily everyday lives as usual. It turns out that the Chaotix had decided to stay in Knothole for the time being, as Kyousuke was actually passed out still from the infectious hand's effects. He was lying in bed at Vanilla's house. Vector must've came to her and asked her to take care of him while he was passed out, now reverted back to his human form. There was tea and soup on a tray, sitting on a nightstand without being touched once. Surprisingly, Amy and Cream came in with a bunch of cards surprisingly, as they set them down on the nightstand next to him.

"It's surprising how many cards he actually got." Amy says while setting them down carefully as Cream hands her another small pile.

"He must've been a really nice person Amy." Cream says kindly, as Amy stares at the sleeping Kyousuke, with Alisa crossing her mind at the same time.

"He looks kind of similar to this one girl that I saw." Amy says, pondering about it as Cream checks on the tea and soup, making sure it isn't cold.

"What was that Amy?" Cream asks curiously, feeling the warm steam from both the tea and soup as Amy snaps back to reality.

"Oh, it was nothing." Amy says while giggling, trying to cover it up as they both leave the room, chatting about Sonic and the others.

The time continues to pass by, as Kyousuke is still sleeping peacefully in the bed. Suddenly, a clock goes off, dinging a beautiful bell sound at 12:00 PM. Kyousuke then opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling with nothing but everyone he met here on Mobius stuck in his head. He slowly gets up, adjusting himself so he's sitting as he holds his head in discomfort. He looks around himself, noticing the white walls and the beautiful atmosphere, having a bright window to his left to bring in the beautiful light to _brighten _things up.

"Whoa, did I seriously go through all that!" Kyousuke says surprised, turning to his left to only be more surprised by the food and cards. He had his eyes glued to the cards, staring at them with happiness and surprised, but with a shocked expression on his faced. "People…sent me cards?" Kyousuke says shocked, instantly grabbing the cards and staring at them. There were about 8 cards, as Kyousuke picked up and looked at the first one. It was a light blue with an icy falcon emblem on the cover. "I think I know who this is from." Kyousuke says eagerly, taking his finger and opening the cover up to pull out the card. It had a falcon on the cover, flying at high speed while the card is saying, "Blessed you may be with the luck you receive." Kyousuke opens the card, smiling in gratefulness as he reads the inside of the card, written in a blue pen in cursive.

"You know. You had me thinking you were dead for a while there, but I still would've loved you anyways. From the first friend to accept you, Alisa." Kyousuke reads on the card, as Kyousuke smiles happily, carefully setting the card closed next to him on the bed. He had a lot of cards to read, and so this is what they said, who they were from, and Kyousuke's reaction.

"**I guess I was wrong to doubt you. You really pissed me off to be honest, but I can see why you chose a different path now. I guess Mobius really is the place for you." This card is from Dayton. Kyousuke reacts by calling him a rock-hard firecracker while chuckling in the process.**

"**Hey kid. I would've never expected you coming here. Unlike Sonic, you don't think everything is a game, but you do fight for what you believe in. You got some real guts you know." This card is from Knuckles surprisingly. Kyousuke reacts by smiling and saying thanks kindly.**

"**Hey Kyousuke! I would've never guessed you were another croc. Vector told me all about you, so I can kind of see why you two got so close. I hope you get better soon, and I'm looking forward to meeting you!" This card is from Tails. Kyousuke reacts by getting excited and thanking him in his head.**

"**Thank you for coming here! Without you, our world would've been hopeless. It's thanks to you that our world is saved. Hoping for the best for you." This card is from Sally. Kyousuke gets a little saddened about Theotrin, but smiles and thanks Sally in his head.**

"**Hello there! I was the one who came up with the idea for the cards. It was disaster getting Knuckles and that wolf guy to write their cards, but you can thank my special hammer for getting the job done! Thanks for saving Sonic, I really appreciate it!" This card was from Amy, as Kyousuke tries to stop himself from laughing at the drama. **

"**Hey there! It was an adventure the moment you dropped in! Usually I'm the one stopping Eggman and his robots, but it looks like I got my work cut out. I'm always on the run anyway, so this is to say thanks!" This card was from Sonic, as Kyousuke remembers the blue hedgehog. "What a beautiful color." Kyousuke says to himself, smiling as he sets down the card along with all the others.**

There was one last card, one last card that was in a black envelope with a gold sticker in the center. "This is somewhat stylish." Kyousuke says, eagerly opening the envelope and opening up the card. He begins reading, being somewhat fascinated by the similarities the handwriting has with his own.

"I don't know if you can guess me, but I went on a long journey without you. I almost thought I was done for, but luckily the Chaos Emeralds came to my aid. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. You made me a better person overall, and I'm not gonna lose that memory. If you still haven't guessed who I am yet, take a closer look at the handwriting, and think of someone who is like yourself." The card says, as Kyousuke tries to figure out the puzzle. There was no, "From" writing on the card, so it was anonymous.

"Someone like yourself. Someone like yourself. Who would that be? Someone like yourself?" Kyousuke says in confusion, constantly pondering to himself when Vector and Shadow cross his mind. "WHAT! NO… he..he really." Kyousuke says to himself in shock, just as the thought of Vector and Shadow combining gave him his answer. "Shavecke's still alive!" Kyousuke shouts to himself, as he instantly jumps out of the bed, leaving the cards on the bed as he quickly opens up the window. He jumps out of it, running out the back of Vanilla's house and disappearing into the large, green, beautiful valley ahead of him.

Running through it, he blasts through the grass at high speed, searching for any signs of Shavecke. "Gotta find him, I just have to." Kyousuke says to himself, blasting through the valley before coming to a halt at a large tree. He quietly looks up towards the tree, to see Shadow standing there next to it. He stares at Shadow with inquisitiveness before deciding to go talk to him. He quietly walks up the hill, as Shadow notices him. At first he was showing a bitter glare with his arms crossed, but when he realizes its Kyousuke, he lightens his expression and turns back to look ahead. Kyousuke comes up to see a large beach underneath the valley, as he sees Shadow staring at the beautiful, blue waves that come with the breeze. "Is this what you do often?" Kyousuke asks Shadow, sitting down on the grass as Shadow makes no movement in response.

"What's it to you?" Shadow asks somewhat bitterly, as Kyousuke decided to just get to what's important. "You seemed devastated when you saw me after you got gashed in the stomach. You kept talking about this _Maria _and how I resembled her so much." Kyousuke explains to Shadow, who only brushes it off as nothing important.

"I was just weakened severely, and made some last words, that's all." Shadow says bitterly, as he doesn't want to talk about it, despite Kyousuke's opposite feelings.

"Your last words usually express your true feelings Shadow. Despite you being regretful of it, you still did it, and…" Kyousuke explains, before Shadow madly interrupts.

"SO what?!" Shadow says angrily, making a maddened expression on his face while still having his arms crossed. Kyousuke begins to get annoyed, and starts to get up to leave.

"I lost everything once at one point too. I know that you can't get her back, but you can make new friends like she would've wanted you to do." Kyousuke says sympathetically, turning around and heading up another small valley as Shadow looks behind himself to watch. He was struck with guilt somehow, as he never would've thought Kyousuke could've gotten to his inner feelings so easily. He was shocked to realize that he was in fact right about Maria, the long lost only close friend he ever had. He turns ahead to look at the waves again, pulling out a purple chaos emerald that he found after the crisis.

"I guess Maria really isn't gone after all." Shadow says to himself, as he then teleports out of the area instantly.

Meanwhile, Kyousuke runs through the valley quickly again, running through a small forest before coming out into a small valley that leads into a city. However, he stops in his tracks in amazement, watching ahead as he sees more than just a valley ahead of him.

"Hey it's Kyousuke!" Vector shouts surprised, as everyone turns to Kyousuke in happiness. Kyousuke starts to smile happily, as he is pulled in by Dayton, and they begin to celebrate their victory over Theotrin.

There was lots of food and drinks, as well as a small group of mobians there, along with Alisa and Dayton in their mobian forms. The party managed to last for a long time, and at the end of the party, everything had been eaten and drunken up. Everyone was having fun, talking to each other for a long time as Kyousuke got to talk and meet everyone there. Sally was saved from the evil dimension, and so were Ray and Espio. Espio tells Kyousuke that he survived the roboticization by cloning himself with a shinobi scroll, so he would escape while being invisible as his clone got trapped into the roboticizer. Cream and Cheese, along with Vanilla were there too, having fun as Cream and Cheese hanged out the most with Alisa. Dayton kept having arm wrestling competitions with Knuckles and Mighty, as Rouge kept teasing Knuckles and Sonic kept laughing and calling him a sucker. Kyousuke hanged out with the Chaotix, as Charmy didn't believe that Kyousuke was a crocodile until he transformed, sending the bee on a trail of wonders. Vanilla also gave Kyousuke the cards he left at her house, not realizing an hour had passed when he was searching for Shavecke, as Kyousuke stashes the cards in his coat.

Afterwards, things begin to get more saddened when Dayton opens up a portal back to their home world.

"Hey guys, everyone in our world has been returned to normal!" Dayton says happily, as Kyousuke and Alisa look about in excitement and content, despite the other elementals hating Kyousuke previously. They could see all the different elementals walking about and rebuilding their world, as Dayton looks towards Kyousuke and Alisa, ready to return. "It's time to go back home." Dayton says happily; ready to jump right into the portal. Kyousuke, however, thought this was _way too sudden, _not knowing what he should do.

"I.." Kyousuke says conflicted, as Dayton looks at him somewhat perplexed. Kyousuke turns around and looks at Vector, who is standing there shocked.

"Vector, are you alright?"Espio asks concerned, as Vector tells him he's fine. He then looks up at Kyousuke sadly, desperately not wanting him to leave the Chaotix. Sonic and everyone else were blown away by this, surprising everyone that Vector would even get this close with someone.

"Whoa. Did they really get this close?" Sonic asks Alisa, who starts sighing out of agreement.

"That's how Kyousuke gets. He's sensitive, and must've been traumatized from the experience, so he got close to Vector in order to save himself from self-destruction." Alisa explains, as Sonic looks about in shock, Amy and Cream gasping and Dayton sighing too.

"Then again, it could be because Kyousuke's the only other crocodile he's met. It makes you feel isolated when knowing that you're the only one here." Tails explains, as this proves to be correct. Kyousuke was struck with guilt for leaving Vector behind, so he decided not to.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you." Kyousuke tells Dayton, surprising him and everyone else as Kyousuke goes on.

"I've never felt more accepted here, for being me than anywhere else. I don't want to be hated anymore, but here I'm more mobian than ever. I choose the Chaotix over my own planet!" Kyousuke explains determined, as Dayton looks at him in surprise and Vector becomes ecstatically relieved. Dayton, surprisingly, accepts Kyousuke's choice, turning to Alisa for her answer.

"Oh no! Please don't go back! I'll never get to see you again!" Cream shouts sadly, crying along with Cheese as Vanilla comforts her.

"But Cream, she'll be home again and she'll be all happy. Don't you want her to be happy Cream?" Vanilla asks empathetically, as Cream then understands and smiles with tears running down her face. Sally is somewhat shocked too, getting close to Alisa as she has always kept her going during the entire experience. Alisa clenches her fists before making the choice, as she turns to Cream happily.

"Don't worry, this is my home too." Alisa says happily, as Cream and Cheese cheer happily, running up to hug her as Alisa kneels down and hugs them both. Sally smiles in a sign of relief, turning towards Dayton. Dayton looks shocked to see them both not wanting to go, but doesn't go against either of them for it.

"Well then, I'll be back soon!" Dayton shouts happily, jumping into the portal before anyone can ask why he said that. The portal then instantly closes afterwards, as everyone gets up and starts cleaning up.

As time passes, everyone is leaving, with the Chaotix being the last to leave. Everyone begins to leave except Vector, who stands there looking at Kyousuke, surprising Espio as he along with Charmy, Mighty and Knuckles stare at him surprised.

"Hey Vector, aren't you coming with us?" Mighty asks surprised, while Kyousuke turns around to hear why Vector isn't coming with them.

"Uh, I kinda wanted to talk to Kyosuke alone for a little." Vector says calmly, as Kyousuke is confused by this reaction. He walks up to Vector, standing right in front of him as the rest of the Chaotix leave the valley, leaving Vector and Kyousuke alone with each other.

"Is there something you needed to tell me?" Kyousuke asks kindly, as Vector pulls out a green envelope and hands it to Kyousuke.

"I wanted to give this to you in person, you know." Vector says while handing him the card as Kyousuke gently grabs the card, looking at Vector somewhat surprised.

"In person? But why?" Kyousuke asks surprised, as Vector starts wobbling impatiently.

"Just open it and you'll see." Vector tells him, as Kyousuke stares at the envelope with eagerness and wonder. He slowly opens the envelope, taking out a green card and opening it to read what it says. Kyousuke reads aloud the card, as Vector stands there watching him intriguingly.

"This has been one big adventure with you Kyousuke. I was surprised when you first looked at me like you did. That shocked and horrifying expression on your face scared me for a second there. You saved me first and you were even another crocodile! That's what made me like you even more. You really cared for me, and I never thought I would've got into being with you so easily. As your best friend…I…_love you_." Kyousuke reads aloud, becoming breathless at the end of the card. Vector was standing there poking his fingers together, tapping the ground too as he stares at Kyousuke, being filled with nothing but affection. Kyousuke grabs Vector and pulls him towards him, as they both engage into another hug, standing there holding each other with the same, stronger feelings they had for each other when they hugged the first time.

"Let's never lose each other." Kyousuke brings up, as Vector holds the other crocodile in his arms gently and caringly.

"Don't even mention it." Vector says happily, as they stand there and hold each other within one anothers grasp as the sun begins to set and the moon comes into the night sky.

_**Authors Note: If you read this far in my fan fiction, I have this to say for you. THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to read my fan fic! It's amazing to see that you actually wanted to read my story and my OCs. Please leave a review on what you thought of the story, as it will be great to hear what other people have to say about my stories. I will be making more, so don't think I'm done with fan fiction yet!**_

_**ND4SPDMW11**_


End file.
